The true history
by Alraune
Summary: Warum gibt es in England immer schlechtes Wetter? Wie entstand der Name Hogwarts? Und die Hymne? Welche Probleme gab es beim Bau? Wie waren die Gründer wirklich? Und die Schüler? Durchgeknallt oder sehr durchgeknallt?
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Wie es damals wirklich war

**Autor:** Alraune

**Warnung: **Das ist eine Parodie! Das hier ist nicht ernstgemeint! Extrem albern!

**Disclaimer: **Nein, ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, also gehört mir nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -totknuddel- Heike, du bist einzigartig!

**Summary: **Warum gibt es in England immer schlechtes Wetter? Wie entstand der Name Hogwarts? Und die Hymne? Welche Probleme gab es beim Bau vom Hogwarts? Wie waren die Gründer wirklich? Und die Schüler? Durchgeknallt oder sehr durchgeknallt? Tja, wenn ihr das schon immer mal wissen wolltet, dann seid ihr hier richtig!

**The true history**

Salazars Scherz

Godric, Rowena, Salazar und Helga saßen zusammen auf dem Boden und langweilten sich. Rowena betrachtete die Titel der Bücher, die sie heute schon gelesen hatte, und fragte sich, warum sie nicht noch mehr in den Wald mitgenommen hatte.

Salazar unterhielt sich gelangweilt mit seiner Schlange über Gifte, obwohl sie dieses Thema nun schon mindestens zum zehnten Mal durchkauten.

Godric zählte in Gedanken die Heldentaten, die er heute schon vollbracht hatte, wobei er sich andauernd verzählte.

Helga hatte sich an einen Baum gelehnt und döste, wobei sie die anderen mit halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete.

"Was sollen wir machen?", stellte sie schließlich die entscheidende Frage.

"Wir könnten etwas total Sinnloses und Gefährliches machen", schlug Godric vor.

"Wir könnten etwas lernen", schlug Rowena vor.

"Wir könnten anderen einige hinterlistige Streiche spielen", schlug Salazar vor.

"Wieso schließen wir nicht einfach einen Kompromiss?", schlug Helga vor.

"Was ist das?", fragte Godric.

"Dieses Wort kenne ich nicht, also gibt es das nicht!", schlussfolgerte Rowena.

Helgas Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an und sie erklärte: "Kompromisse werden in Zukunft häufig geschlossen werden. Wenn zwei Seiten sich nicht einigen können, dann einigen sie sich schließlich auf die Mitte."

Rowena rümpfte die Nase. "Also wirklich, Helga, was war denn das für eine Satzkonstruktion? Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest wenigstens etwas von mir gelernt."

"Also, am Schluss hat keiner was von diesem Kompromiss, oder wie?", kam Salazar wieder auf das Thema zurück.

"Wieso schlagen sie sich nicht einfach und der Schwächere akzeptiert die Meinung des Stärkeren?", erkundigte sich Godric.

"Also, wie auch immer, der Kompromiss, den wir schließen, könnte sein, dass wir uns etwas von anderen beibringen lassen. Wir könnten dabei durch den Dunklen Wald laufen und danach unserem Lehrer einen fiesen Streich spielen."

"Och nö!", kam es von Godric und Salazar.

"Außerdem kann man uns nichts mehr beibringen. Wir sind die klügsten, gerissensten, mutigsten und treuesten Zauberer der Welt", sagte Rowena mit leicht pikiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Dann bringen wir eben anderen etwas bei", sagte Helga mit Engelsgeduld.

"Wir können auch gleich eine Schule gründen", kicherte Salazar.

"Einverstanden", stimmten die anderen drei sofort zu.

"Hey, Leute, das war ein Scherz und-", fing Salazar an, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Wir brauchen einen Namen", sagte Helga entschieden.

"Wir müssen entscheiden, welche Fächer wir unterrichten wollen", bestimmte Rowena.

"Wir müssen die Schule vor feindlichen Einflüssen schützen", begeisterte sich Godric.

"Wir müssen viele Zauberer für unsere Idee begeistern", steuerte Salazar bei, der sich allmählich für dieses Thema erwärmte.

"Ich mache mir Notizen", sagte Rowena eifrig und fing an, mit ihrer hübschen Feder auf einem Pergament herumzukritzeln.

"Also, was haltet ihr von Runen, Arithmantik, Geschichte der Zauberei, Muggelkunde, Verwandlungen, Astronomie und Zauberkunst?"

"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Fliegen", sagte Godric sofort.

"Zaubertränke und magische Geschöpfe", fügte Salazar hinzu.

"Ja, und natürlich Kräuterkunde und Wahrsagen", sagte Helga eifrig. Rowena kam mit dem Schreiben kaum noch hinterher.

"Was meint ihr, wer uns unterstützen würde?", nuschelte sie in ihre Feder, die zwischen ihren Lippen steckte, während sie nach einem neuen Pergament kramte.

"Vielleicht der Verein der wahren Wahrsagerinnen", überlegte Helga.

"Diese Schnepfen", schnaubte Salazar, fügte aber ein: "Die Bruderschaft der mit den Schlangen Sprechenden ist immer für Neues offen."

"Der Klub der Wissenden", fiel Rowena ein.

"Die Gemeinschaft der heldenhaften Kämpfer", steuerte Godric bei.

"Na ja, das reicht fürs erste", sagte Rowena. "Wie schützen wir die Schule?"

"Eine Gemeinschaft von tapferen Männern und edlen Frauen wird mit ihren Kampfkünsten unter meiner ehrenamtlichen Leitung die Schule schützen", sagte Godric mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

"Humbug", schnaubte Rowena, "wir brauchen ein ordentliches Paket von schützenden Flüchen, das ist es. Ich werde mal in Büchern danach suchen."

"Und eine Menge gemeiner Fallen", sagte Salazar mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"Nach welchem System wählen wir übrigens unsere Schüler aus?", fragte er.

"Wir nehmen die Klügsten", beschloss Rowena.

"Wir nehmen die Mutigsten", entschied Godric.

"Wir nehmen nur die Reinblütigen", bestimmte Salazar.

"Wir nehmen sie alle", strahlte Helga. Alle schimpften durcheinander:

"Ich werde keine Dummköpfe unterrichten!"

"Besserwisser sind unerträglich!"

"Ich gebe mich nicht mit Schlammblütern ab!"

"Immer noch besser als hirnrissige Volltrottel!"

"Ich will nichts mit Feiglingen zu tun haben!"

"Schlammblüter sollen meinen Unterricht nicht beschmutzen!"

"Bitte keinen Streit! Wieso schließen wir nicht einfach einen Kompromiss? Jeder nimmt die, die er haben will, unter seine Fuchtel und die anderen akzeptieren das einfach."

Die anderen maulten zwar heftig, erklärten sich aber schließlich damit einverstanden.

"Und woher wissen wir, welche Schüler welche Eigenschaften haben?", fragte Salazar missmutig.

"In irgendeinem Buch wird sicherlich ein geeignetes Auswahlverfahren beschrieben", sagte Rowena mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

"Wer kontaktiert welche Zauberergemeinschaften?", fragte Helga.

"Also, ich könnte den Verein der wahren Wahrsagerinnen ansprechen", gab sie sich selbst Antwort.

"Ich könnte die Bruderschaft der mit den Schlangen Sprechenden fragen", bot sich Salazar an.

"Ich übernehme die Gemeinschaft der heldenhaften Kämpfer", sagte Godric.

"OK, dann frage ich den Klub der Wissenden. Ich würde sagen, in drei Tagen treffen wir uns wieder hier", beschloss Rowena.

Godric schnappte sich gleich seinen Besen und raste im gefährlichen Tiefflug zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Salazar griff sich seine Schlange und verschwand mit ihr. Rowena klemmte sich ihre Bücher unter den Arm, murmelte leise etwas und löste sich in Luft auf. Helga schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich gemütlich auf, bevor sie sich leise vor sich hin summend, hin und wieder stehen bleibend, um eine besonders hübsche Pflanze zu begutachten, auf den Weg nach Hause machte, um dort ihre Kugel nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Wahrsagerinnen zu befragen.

_Godric_

Ein junger Mann, vor Tatendrang und Tapferkeit nur so strotzend, schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes durch das Dorf. Seine weichen, goldenen Locken flossen wie Wasser seine muskulösen Schultern hinab, die von einem modischen hellblaugestreiften Umhang mit neongrünen Tannenbäumen bedeckt waren, seine grauen Augen blickten forschend in die ihn umgebende Welt hinein, die Sonne funkelte auf seinem blank polierten Schild. Godric suchte die Gemeinschaft der heldenhaften Kämpfer auf, um sie um ihre Hilfe bei ihrem Projekt zu bitten. Als er eintrat, hielt gerade ein kleiner. pummeliger Mann mit einem Schnurrbart, der die Ausmaße eines gescheckten Kaninchens hatte, einen Vortrag.

"Und dass die Sonne auf unser Glück scheine, welches darin bestehen möge, endlich furchtlos und tapfer zu sein und-"

"Ich suche den Vorsitzenden der Gemeinschaft der heldenhaften Kämpfer!", rief Godric. Alle fuhren herum und starrten ihn an.

"Dann sind Sie hier falsch", sagte der Mann schließlich, "wir sind der Klub derer, die ihre Angst überwinden wollen. Da müssen sie ein Haus weiter."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Godric höflich und ging in das nächste Haus. Muskulöse Männer, denen der Schweiß die unbedeckten Oberarme hinunterlief, droschen hier gegenseitig mit Schwertern aufeinander ein. Godric betrachtete sie eine Weile anerkennend, dann trat er zu einem der Kämpfer, der die anderen um mindestens einen Kopf überragte.

"Guten Tag", sagte Godric höflich und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Mann wirbelte herum, sein Schwert erhoben, dann erkannte er Godric und zwängte ihn zwischen einem Brustkorb von den Ausmaßen eines Rumfasses und Armen, so dick wie dreifach gewickelte Schiffstaue, in eine brüderliche Umarmung.

"Godric, Bruderherz, dass du dich auch mal blicken lässt! Na, wie viele Drachen hast du inzwischen getötet?"

"Schön, dich zu sehen, Siegfried, ich habe 14 Drachen in die ewigen Jagdgründe verwiesen."

"Na ja, warst auch schon mal besser, aber sag, warum uns besuchst."

"Wir, Rowena, Helga, Salazar und ich, brauchen eure Unterstützung. Wir wollen nämlich eine Schule für junge Leute gründen und ihnen beibringen, wie man die wagemutigsten Kunststücke auf dem Besen fertig bringt und sich gegen alles Böse verteidigt."

Siegfried lachte dröhnend auf, wobei einige Porträts an den Wänden bedenklich wackelten, und klopfte Godric so heftig auf die Schulter, dass er knietief in den Boden einsank.

"Also, unser Einverständnis hast du, hier!" Er warf Godric einen Sack Gold zu und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gegner zu, der schon mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn wartete.

Zufrieden marschierte Godric die Hauptstraße entlang, trug einer alten Dame die Einkäufe, die ihn zum Dank mit ihrem Stock verprügelte, fasste einen Dieb und rettete so ein junges Mädchen vor der Armut, also seine täglichen Heldentaten.

_Helga_

Eine kleine Frau in fließenden Gewändern mit seidenweichen, roten Locken bewegte sich kerzengerade durch den morgendlichen Frühnebel, und manchmal lösten sich des Nebels kalte Finger von ihrem runden, glatten Gesicht und gaben den Blick auf moosgrüne, freundliche Augen frei, nur um sich gleich wieder darüber zu schließen. Ihr weißes Schild, das sie um den Hals trug, verkündete in leuchtend gelben Großbuchstaben: "ICH BIN MITGLIED DER WAHREN WAHRSAGERINNEN UND STOLZ DARAUF!"

Helga marschierte geradewegs auf ein großes Haus zu, dass sich vor ihr langsam aus dem Nebel erhob. Gelbe Fenster, geheimnisvoll von flackerndem Feuer erhellt, schienen sie wissend anzublicken. Die Tür öffnete sich, als sie eintrat. In dem kleinen Raum vor ihr befand sich nichts außer ein paar Spinnweben in den fließenden Schatten und so kletterte sie die enge, wackelige Treppe empor, zu deren geheimnisvoller Atmosphäre das grüne Notausgang-Schild nicht so ganz passen wollte, sie trat auf eine geschlossene Tür zu, durch deren Spalten gedämpftes Licht drang. Als sie in den Raum eintrat, erblickte sie erst einmal eine Menge weicher Polster, auf denen sich pummelige Frauen räkelten und in ihre, im Licht des Feuers schimmernde, Kristallkugeln starrten, ein betäubender Geruch nach Weihrauch schlug ihr entgegen und benebelte ihre Sinne.

"Wir haben dich bereits erwartet, Helga die Treue." Das war ihr Spitzname hier bei den wahren Wahrsagerinnen. Helga war sehr stolz darauf zu ihnen zu gehören, denn das hier war eine sehr renommierte Gesellschaft.

"Also, hm, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon wisst, planen wir, Salazar, Rowena, Godric und ich, eine Schule zu gründen-"

"Ja, natürlich haben wir es gewusst, die Kristallkugeln teilen uns alles mit", sagte eine besonders fette Frau mit geheimnisvoll wabernder Stimme, wobei sie wohlwollend das Schild um Helgas Hals betrachtete, und Helga erschauerte vor Ehrfurcht, denn sie war die Vorsitzende.

"Ja, und wisst ihr auch, was wir von euch wollen?", fragte sie respektvoll.

"Oh, ähm, nun ja, die Kugeln mögen vielleicht über vieles Auskunft geben, aber nicht über alles..."

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Helga verständnisvoll, "wir wollten um eure Unterstützung und etwas Geld bitten..."

" Über solch banale Dinge wie Geld geben die Kugeln natürlich keine Auskunft. Aber, sag mir, Helga, mein Kind, wird in der Schule auch Wahrsagen unterrichtet werden?"

"Ja, natürlich."

"Falls irgendwelche Gefahren auf euch zukommen, werden wir euch warnen."

"Oh, das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll..."

"Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, mein liebes Kind. So, und nun musst du wieder gehen, wir Wahrsagerinnen haben vielen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen."

Helga dankte ihnen noch einmal und verließ dann fröhlich das Haus. Die anderen würden höchst erfreut sein, aber, wenn man die Sache noch mal überdachte, was brachte ihnen denn die Hilfe der Wahrsagerinnen? Sie war ja auch eine, sie würde Gefahren auch hervorsagen können, allerdings wollte sie nicht noch einmal zurückgehen, und so beschloss sie, einfach etwas zu stehlen, damit sie den anderen wenigstens etwas vorweisen konnte...

Im Dorf ging sie in eine ziemlich schäbige Kneipe namens "Das goldene Schwert" und setzte sich dort alleine an einen Tisch, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass ihr Haar im Licht der Kerzen kupfern schimmerte und es weich über ihre Schultern fiel. Dann beobachtete sie die Männer um sich herum, bis sie schließlich einen entdeckte, der ihren Kriterien für ein Diebstahlopfer entsprach: reich, schon ziemlich betrunken und alleine. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln.

"Wollen wir nicht hoch in ein Zimmer gehen, Süßer?", schnurrte sie. Er nickte, stand leicht schwankend auf und stieg die Treppe hoch. Sie folgte ihm in sein Zimmer und ließ sich dann auf seinem Bett nieder.

"Wie heißt denn mein Prinz?", fragte sie mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.

"Lord Gregor von- von - genau, jetzt weiß ich´s wieder- Blackstone", nuschelte er.

"Was für ein hübscher Name, Süßer. Willst du nicht ein wenig näher kommen, damit ich deine männlichen Züge etwas besser betrachten kann?"

Er plumpste neben ihr aufs Bett und sie zog ihm eiskalt den Kerzenständer über den Kopf. Er verdrehte die Augen und sackte zusammen. Sie zog ihm den Geldbeutel aus der Tasche, klaubte ihm die Ringe von den Fingern und ließ alles mitgehen, was irgendeinen Wert hatte. Zufällig kannte sie hier in der Nähe einen guten Hehler...

Sie musste leise kichern, als sie daran dachte, was ihre Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie klaute wie ein Rabe. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, es war einfach ein unglaublich berauschendes Gefühl, jemandem etwas weggenommen zu haben, ohne dass er es merkte. Dieser Lord, Dingsda, würde sich sicher an nichts mehr erinnern.

_Rowena_

Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau schritt hochaufgerichtet über den geraden, ordentlichen Kiesweg. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare waren streng nach hinten gekämmt, wo sie mit einer gelb gepunkteten Schleife zusammengefasst waren, und über der Schulter hatte sie eine Tasche mit Büchern hängen. Rowena war auf dem Weg zum Klub der Wissenden und steuerte geradewegs auf ein riesiges Gebäude zu - wobei riesig untertrieben war, dort hätten mindestens zwanzig Schlösser hineingepasst, ohne dass es wirklich voll gewesen wäre- zu und stieß energisch die gewaltigen Flügeltüren auf. Vor ihr befand sich eine Bibliothek mit wahrhaft gigantischen Ausmaßen. Überall standen Leitern herum, bequeme Sessel befanden sich an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen, überall lagen Pergamentstapel herum, Federn wurden als Lesezeichen missbraucht, und zwar von den kleinen, schrulligen Gelehrten, die leicht desorientiert zwischen den hohen Regalen herumwuselten. Rowena legte einen Zauber auf ihre Stimme, der diese um ein mehrfaches verstärkte, und rief: "Klub der Wissenden, hört mich an! Ich, Rowena Ravenclaw, bin gekommen, um eure Hilfe zu erbitten."

Bei ihren ersten Worten, gab es mehrere dumpfe Geräusche, als ob Äpfel von einem Baum fallen würden, wobei die Äpfel die Gelehrten waren und die Bäume die Leitern.

Einer von ihnen fiepte: "Brauchst du Hilfe bei irgendwelchen Studien? Du weißt, dass wir dir gerne helfen."

"Nein, ich brauche eure Unterstützung für ein Projekt, ich will nämlich mit anderen eine Schule gründen!" Ein begeisterter Aufschrei dröhnte durch die ehrwürdigen Hallen und auf einmal prasselten von überall Goldsäcke auf sie nieder.

"Hier, nimm! Falls du noch mehr brauchst, sag es!"

"Ich bin begeistert!"

"Eine Schule! Lernen! Klugheit!"

"Wunderbar!"

"Genial!"

Rowena linste vorsichtig zwischen den Goldsäcken hervor, immer in der Erwartung, dass noch mehr kommen würden, aber als das nicht geschah, wühlte sie sich ihren Weg daraus und stand vor einer Menge strahlender Gelehrter.

"Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Rowena."

Sie dankte ihnen noch mehrere Male, verkleinerte dann das Gold und verstaute es in einer Tasche.

_Salazar_

Ein großer Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, die so fest an seinem Kopf lagen, dass sie vermutlich mit einem noch nicht erfundenen Uhu festgekleistert waren, stolzierte einen Pfad entlang. Er sah aus, als kenne er den Pfad genau, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er andauernd über Stöcke und Steine stolperte, die er nicht sehen konnte, weil er den Kopf so hoch hielt.

Vor einem runden Haus ohne Fenster hielt er an und öffnete die Tür. Dass er nicht die Treppe hinunterfiel, weil er ja wegen seiner festgekleisterten Haare nicht nach unten gucken konnte, hatte Salazar allein dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass seine Schlange sich mit ihrem Schwanz um seine Brust geschlungen hatte und ihre Zähne in den Türklopfer vergraben hatte. Dadurch wurde zwar der Effekt seiner schwingenden Robe zunichte gemacht, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, da ihn eh niemand sehen konnte. Schließlich war die Schlange nicht mehr lang genug und musste loslassen. Mit Schwung polterte er die Treppe hinunter und konnte gerade noch aufgrund seiner Gelenkigkeit als Parselsprechender verhindern, dass seine Frisur ruiniert wurde. Er blinzelte unter seinem Knie hervor und grüßte die Bruderschaft mit einem tiefen Zischen. Die anderen zischten genauso tief zurück.

"Was willst du?", fragte einer, nachdem sie so eine ganze Weile gezischelt hatten.

"Ähm, wenn mich vielleicht mal jemand entknoten könnte...?"

Sofort gingen die ausgebildeten Entknoter mit von der Routine geübten Handgriffen ans Werk und lösten ihn aus seiner unbequemen Situation.

"Also, wir wollen eine Schule gründen und wir bräuchten dafür eure Unterstützung", erklärte Salazar.

"Mit Regeln?", wollte ein Mann mit starrem Blick wissen. Salazar bestätigte dies.

"Mit Regeln, die Lücken haben, durch die man sich hindurchschleichen kann, und die man zu seinen Gunsten auslegen kann?", spezialisierte der Mann seine Frage. Als Salazar auch dies bestätigte, fingen alle an, ihm Goldsäcke zuzuwerfen, die er mit schlangenartigen Bewegungen auffing, natürlich mit Unterstützung seiner zu kurzen Schlange Selina.

Als sie wieder draußen waren, fragte Salazar befriedigt: "Na? Hat das nicht prima geklappt?"

"Hngh, mblw", war die Antwort.

"Huch?", sagte er leicht verdutzt und untersuchte seine Schlange. Er konnte keinerlei Verletzungen feststellen, aber nach einer Weile kam er auf die Idee, in ihr Maul zu schauen, und entdeckte, dass mehrere Geldstücke zwischen ihren Zähnen steckten.

"Ja, das hat prima geklappt", bestätigte sie, als sie wieder frei reden- pardon, zischen konnte.

Die vier trafen sich im Wald wieder, alle mit zufriedenem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Nun, habt ihr es geschafft?", fragte Rowena, die sehr gebückt von dem Gewicht der verkleinerten Goldsäcke dastand. Als Antwort prasselten erneut Berge von Goldsäcken auf sie nieder.

"Ich glaub, ich hab ein Déjà-vu", ächzte sie und kroch unter dem Haufen wieder hervor.

"Also, jetzt sollten wir alles haben", sagte sie und griff nach einem gewaltigen Stapel Listen.

"Nein, wir haben das Wichtigste vergessen", sagte Helga.

Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und starrten sie an.

A/N: Ich weiß, dieses Chap reißt einen nicht vom Hocker, aber die nächsten werden besser:) Ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ihr reviewen würdet (Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl geb), und jeder der reviewt, kriegt Schokolade. (Je länger das Review, desto mehr Schokolade! grins)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **The true history

**Autor:** Alraune

**Warnung: **Das ist eine Parodie! Das hier ist nicht ernstgemeint! Extrem albern!

**Disclaimer: **Nein, ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, also gehört mir nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -totknuddel- Heike, du bist einzigartig!

**Summary: **Warum gibt es in England immer schlechtes Wetter? Wie entstand der Name Hogwarts? Und die Hymne? Welche Probleme gab es beim Bau vom Hogwarts? Wie waren die Gründer wirklich? Und die Schüler? Durchgeknallt oder sehr durchgeknallt? Tja, wenn ihr das schon immer mal wissen wolltet, dann seid ihr hier richtig!

A/N: So, hier kommt das zweite Chap! Enjoy!

**The true history**

Das Schwein

"Wir brauchen natürlich einen Namen", sagte Helga, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

Die anderen waren baff. Daran hatten sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.

"Festung des Wissens", schlug Rowena vor.

"Hochburg des Fleißes", schlug Helga vor.

"Schule der Macht", schlug Salazar vor.

Und Godric schlug, „Feste der Schwerter", vor.

Sie sahen sich an.

"Na ja", sagte Rowena langsam, "hm, hm, hmmm..."

"Hmmhm", stimmte Salazar zu.

"Kein Name ist wirklich originell", stellte Rowena dann fest.

"Stimmt, wer will schon auf eine Schule namens "Festung des Wissens" gehen?", kicherte Salazar.

"Willst du etwa behaupten, dein Name sei besser als meiner?", schnaubte Rowena im Ton eines gereizten Kampfstiers.

"Ich habe das nicht behauptet, das ist eine Tatsache", grinste Salazar. Rowena sprang auf. Ihr Gesicht war so rot wie ein Radieschen, ihre Fäuste waren geballt und die Augenbrauen dicht zusammengezogen.

"Ich werde ihn für die Beleidigung bestrafen", sagte Godric.

"Den Teufel wirst du tun! Ich kann mich sehr wohl selber verteidigen", keifte Rowena.

"Keine Schlägerei", sagte Helga.

Rowena schnappte sich ihre Tasche, die mit den Goldsäcken drin, und fing an, Salazar damit zu verprügeln.

Bumm! Bumm! Krach! Splitter! Salazars sorgfältig zusammenzementierte Frisur brach auseinander.

Helga hüpfte auf und ab wie ein wildgewordener Flummi. "Keine Schlägerei! Keine Schlägerei! Oh mein Gott, eine Schlägerei! Was soll ich tun? Krankenwagen, Polizei, Hilfe! Ach nein, die gibt es ja noch gar nicht, aufhören! Oh mein Gott, eine Schlägerei!"

Godric rannte begeistert um sie herum und schrie: "Was für ein Kampf! Oh, was für ein rechter Kinnhaken von Rowena Ravenclaw, der amtierenden Weltmeisterin im Bücherweitwurf! Doch Salazar Slytherin, Vize-Weltmeister im Herumschlängeln, weicht aus! Oh, wie geschickt von Rowena! Ihm die Frisur zu zerbrechen! Aber, oh nein, hat sie daran gedacht, dass er jetzt den Kopf bewegen kann? Ein listiger Fußtritt von Salazar bringt sie aus dem Gleichgewicht! Kann sie noch gewinnen? Oh, oh, das sieht schlecht aus, aber, halt, was ist das? Sie versteinert ihn! Was für ein geschickter Schachzug! Ach ja, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass sie Olympiasiegerin im Schach ist, aber Salazar auch, das hab ich auch nicht erwähnt. Die Runde ging eindeutig an Rowena! Was für ein KAMPF!"

"Halt die Klappe, Godric", sagten Rowena und Salazar im Chor, der inzwischen von ihr wieder entsteinert worden war.

In diesem Moment gurrte Helga: "Oh, seht mal! Was für ein putziges Tierchen! Komm her, mein süßes kleines Düdüdüdüdüdüdü. Bist du niedlich, mein wonniger Sonnenschein. Lass mich dein weiches Fell kraulen, du goldiges Tütütütü!"

"Helga!", sagte Godric irritiert.

Helga redete mit einem Eber, einem Wildschwein mit borstigem Fell, pickliger Schnauze und scharfen Zähnen.

Plötzlich zog Helga ein scharfes Messer hervor und rammte es dem Tier in den Hals. Es zuckte noch einmal, blieb dann aber still liegen.

"Helga!", sagte Salazar verblüfft.

"Ich habe einen Namen für unsere Schule", strahlte sie.

"Helga!", sagte Rowena vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht.

"Die Schule wird Hogwarts heißen", verkündete Helga.

"Schweinewarze", murmelte Salazar.

"Genau! Originell, interessant und verlockend." Sie klaubte Godrics Schwert aus seinem Gürtel und schnitt dem Eber den Kopf ab. Sie hielt ihn über ihren Kopf wie eine Trophäe und strahlte: "Und Hogwarts wird auf einem Berg stehen, ein großes Schloss, und am Fuße des Berges wird ein Dorf sein, mit einem Pub, und der wird Eberkopf heißen, mit diesem Kopf über der Tür."

"Aha", brachte Rowena hervor.

"Irgendjemand dagegen? Nein? Gut, dann ist es abgemacht", sagte Helga, schnappte sich eines von Rowenas Pergamenten und schrieb schwungvoll "Hogwarts" darauf.

"Also, wen beauftragen wir mit dem Bau? Wer verwaltet die Finanzen? Wie soll das Dorf heißen? Wer schreibt die Briefe an die Schüler? Wer stellt die Regeln auf und legt die Strafen fest? Und wer vertritt Hogwarts? So, ich glaube, das war´s, hab ich noch was vergessen?", fragte Helga munter.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Godric, seine übliche Antwort, wenn er etwas nicht kapierte.

Rowena schnappte sich ihr Pergament, riss Helga die Feder aus der Hand und steckte sie zwischen die Lippen, während sie in ihren Bücherstapeln wühlte.

"Ich würde sagen", nuschelte sie und die Feder wippte auf und ab, "wir stellen die Regeln auf, ich verwalte das Geld-", "Grad noch", schnaubte Salazar, "- Helga schreibt die Briefe, Salazar legt die Strafen fest, Godric schaut sich mal um, wen wir bauen lassen könnten, wir vier vertreten Hogwarts, Helga denkt sich einen hübschen Namen für das Dorf aus, ja, das war´s."

Sie zerrte vier dünne Bücher hervor. "Das sind Tagebücher", erklärte sie keuchend, denn allmählich bekam sie keine Luft mehr, "und jeder kriegt eins, und da schreibt er alles rein, was er für die Schule macht, und am besten färben wir sie in verschiedenen Farben", ihr Gesicht nahm langsam eine blaue Tönung an, "und jeder von uns braucht ein Wappen-" Sie kippte hintenüber.

"War das ein Zauber, dass jeder im Gesicht die Farbe kriegt, die er gerne für sein Tagebuch haben würde?", erkundigte sich Godric interessiert und rubbelte heftig an einem besonders hartnäckigen Schmutzfleck auf seinem Schwert herum.

"Nein, sie erstickt, du Idiot", keifte Salazar und versuchte aufzustehen, was aber kläglich misslang, da er vollkommen in seine Schlange eingewickelt war.

"Ich rette sie!", rief Godric begeistert und rannte zu ihr hinüber. Dann hüpfte er mit aller Kraft auf ihren Brustkorb, Rowena spuckte die Feder in hohem Bogen aus und schnappte nach Luft. Die Feder flog direkt zwischen die Augen von Salazars Schlange, die daraufhin prompt in Ohnmacht fiel und den Körper entspannte, und so konnte Salazar sich endlich befreien.

"Godric, du Idiot, jetzt hab ich eine Delle", schimpfte Rowena.

"Soll ich dich glatt bügeln?", bot Helga an. Die anderen drei starrten sie verblüfft an. Helga seufzte.

"Das bedeutet glatt walzen", erklärte sie und murmelte leise: "Jaja, Seherinnen haben's schwer im Leben."

"Grad noch!", empörte sich Rowena und Salazar schlug ihr von hinten gegen den Rücken, worauf die Delle verschwand.

"Danke. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?", fragte sie und steckte sich eine Feder hinters Ohr.

"Die Tagebücher", erinnerte Salazar sie.

"Ach ja, jetzt muss sich jeder für eine Farbe und ein Wappen entscheiden, am besten Tiere."

"Du nimmst blau", sagten die anderen drei wie aus einem Mund.

"Wieso de-, haha, sehr witzig", maulte sie, färbte aber ihr Tagebuch mit einem Stupser ihres Zauberstabs blau.

"Ich nehm grün", sagte Helga, "Grün ist die Farbe des Lebens, der Kraft, der Frische-"

"_Ich_ nehm grün", sagte Salazar entschieden, "weil Selina grün ist, und die meisten Gifte sind grün, das weiß ich am besten."

"Schon gut, schon gut, dann nehm ich halt gelb", maulte Helga und fügte hinzu: "Arrogantes Arschloch."

"Helga", sagte Rowena entrüstet, "was ist denn das für eine Wortwahl!"

"Ich werde dann mal Rot nehmen, bleibt ja sonst nichts mehr übrig", beschloss Godric.

Rowena stupste die Tagebücher erneut an und sie färbten sich in den richtigen Farben.

"Was für Wappen sollen wir nehmen?"

"Ich nehm eine Schlange, so eine grüne, und das Ganze wird dann mit Silber verziert", begeisterte sich Salazar.

"Ich nehm meine Animagusform, einen Adler, mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln", beschloss Rowena.

"Ich nehm den Löwen, und dazu goldene Verzierungen", entschied Godric.

"Männer sind so eitel", grinste Helga, "ich nehm einen Dachs."

"Sag mal, Helga, bist du irgendwie auf Drogen, oder so was?", fragte Salazar, "du bist die Ganze Zeit so komisch."

"Nein, ich freue mich nur, dass ich vorhin eine so gute Idee gehabt habe", erwiderte Helga.

Nach drei Tagen trafen sie sich wieder.

"Nun?", fragte Rowena und zückte ein Pergament.

"Der Verein der magischen Handwerker e. V. würde für uns bauen", sagte Godric.

"Das Dorf soll Hogsmeade heißen", strahlte Helga.

"Was ist denn "Meade"?", fragte Godric mit dümmlichen Gesichtausdruck.

"Das ist ein Met aus pürierten Schweineaugen. Eine wahre Delikatesse, aber es wird nicht wie normaler Mead ohne e geschrieben, sondern mit, um die Besonderheit dieses einzigartigen Getränks zu betonen", erklärte Salazar.

"Salazar, du sollst doch nicht immer Schleichwerbung für alkoholische Getränke machen. Du weißt, dass das verboten ist", tadelte Rowena. "Ach ja, übrigens, ich habe den Namen Hogwarts patentieren lassen, also heißt es jetzt Hogwarts™."

"Gut", sagte Salazar.

"Aber nun sollten wir mal die Regeln festlegen", sagte Rowena und steckte sich die Feder zwischen die Lippen.

"Nimm die Feder aus dem Mund", keifte Salazar.

"Eine sehr wichtige Regel", fand Helga, "das in-den-Mund-stecken von Federn sollte verboten sein."

"Außerdem sollten die Schüler nicht nachts auf den Gängen herumschleichen", sagte Godric.

"Und sie sollen sich nicht über uns lustig machen dürfen", beschloss Rowena.

"Sie sollen während dem Unterricht nicht schwätzen."

"Erstklässler dürfen keinen Besen besitzen oder in der Quidditch-Mannschaft spielen."

"Wieso denn nicht?", empörte sich Godric. "Ich bin schon mit fünf Jahren geflogen!"

"Ja, und zwar auf die Nase. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau. Du hast herumgeschrieen, dass du ein super Flieger wärst, und dich auf den Besen von deinem Dad gesetzt und bist losgeflogen. Dann bist du in den nächsten Baum gekracht, und dann mit dem Gesicht genau in eine Matschpfütze gefallen", kicherte Helga.

"Na ja", nuschelte Godric, "vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee, das mit den Erstklässlern..."

Den ganzen Tag saßen sie da und kabbelten sich über die Regeln.

Rowena verprügelte Godric, weil er der Regel nicht zustimmen wollte, dass Schüler in der Bibliothek übernachten durften, sondern darauf bestand, dass die Schüler um acht ins Bett mussten, weil sie ihren Schlaf brauchten.

Danach hatte Salazar Helga verprügelt, weil sie partout nicht einsehen wollte, dass Wahrsagen erst ab der dritten Klasse unterrichtet werden sollte, und anschließend hatte sie Godric verprügelt, weil er keinen harten Strafen für das Herausreißen von Pflanzen zustimmen wollte.

Letztendlich hatte Rowena sich ihr dickstes Buch genommen, es zuerst Salazar, dann Godric und schließlich Helga über den Kopf gehauen, hatte sich dann hingesetzt und die Regeln aufgestellt. Dann hatte sie die vier Unterschriften gefälscht und den dreien jeweils einen Schwall kalten Wassers über den Kopf gegossen.

Die drei konnten sich an nichts mehr erinnern und Rowena hämmerte ihnen ein, sie hätten die Regeln zusammen aufgestellt und alle hätten unterschrieben.

"Nein, nein, rechts! Ja, und jetzt hoch, genau, nicht links, Sie Idiot, und jetzt drauf!"

Rowena war schon ganz heiser von vielen Herumschreien mit den Handwerkern. Gerade hatte sie einen Schreiner zur Schnecke gemacht, der die Tische für die Große Halle - der Name war Godric in einem seiner lichten Momente eingefallen - zurechtschneiden sollte, und war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, um Helga zu helfen. Diese war einem Herzinfarkt nahe, denn einer der Arbeiter hätte beinahe eine ihrer kostbaren Pflanzen fallen lassen.

"Arrogantes Weib", murmelte der Handwerker.

"Was ist denn das! Ja, sind Sie denn wahnsinnig! Nach links, nicht nach rechts! Wer hat denn so einen Unsinn erzählt!"

Salazar rauschte mit rotem Gesicht vorbei, hin und wieder einen Arbeiter in Grund und Boden stampfend oder ungespitzt in den Boden rammend.

"Meine Güte, was für ein Chaos", murmelte Godric und stapfte zwischen dem herumliegenden Baumaterial herum. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas und Godric hieb mit seinem Schwert auf den nächstbesten Stein ein, weil er dachte, er hätte sich bewegt.

"Ich bin´s, Godric", sagte Helga und in ihrer sonst so sanften Stimme lag ein leicht gereizter Unterton.

"Huups", sagte er.

"Godric, du solltest deinen überentwickelten Heldenkomplex nicht an diesem Stein auslassen, sondern eher an meinen Pflanzen. Ein paar von ihnen brauchen Wasser. Gieß sie bitte."

"Jederzeit bereit, edle Lady", trompetete Godric und machte sich auf den Weg. Helga blickte ihm hinterher und machte eine Scheibenwischerbewegung vor ihrem Gesicht. Manchmal hatte sie den Verdacht, dass Godric gar nicht so dumm war, sondern sich nur verstellte. Er konnte gar nicht so dämlich sein, so viel Dummheit auf einen Haufen gab es gar nicht.

Rowenas Tagebuch:

Tagebuch von Rowena Ravenclaw

15. Juli 1023

Heute mit dem Bau begonnen. Exakt 534 Steine für die Große Halle bisher verbraucht. Bereits die Tische angefertigt. 17 Schutzflüche auf Hogwarts gelegt.

Godrics Tagebuch:

Hallo Tagebuch, wie nett dich kennen zu lernen. Wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst, wende dich ruhig an mich. Leider weiß ich nicht, welches Datum heute ist, aber morgen ist der 28. Juli. Ich habe heute einen Handwerker vor einem herabfallenden Stein gerettet und drei von Helgas Pflanzen vor dem Verdursten bewahrt. Du siehst, ich bin ein großer Held. Bis bald, dein Godric

Salazars Tagebuch:

Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich das hier freiwillig tue. Brauchst dir gar nichts einzubilden, ich schreib hier nur, weil Rowena mich praktisch gezwungen hat. Heute habe ich total viele Handwerker zur Verzweiflung gebracht, drei neue Gifte entwickelt und außerdem - wehe du verrätst es jemandem! - hat mir meine Lieblingstante Salazarina heute Socken geschenkt, so rosafarbene mit kleinen Bärchen drauf und Wölkchen und himmelblauen Schleifchen. Muss ich gleich anziehen.

Helgas Tagebuch:

Hallo liebes Tagebuch, damit du überhaupt erst einmal weißt, wer ich bin, stelle ich mich mal vor: Ich heiße Helga Helvetia Hannelore Hermine Horatia Hospitatia Hufflepuff und bin eine sehr begabte Wahrsagerin. Heute habe ich ein Wunder entdeckt: ein winzig kleines Pflänzchen, sich aus der lockeren Erde windend, die Welt um sich herum mit seiner Frische und Schönheit erquickend. Oh, hoppla, vergiss es, das passiert ja erst morgen. Hab's in meiner Kugel gesehen. Ich glaube wirklich, ich bräuchte mal ein Denkarium, um die bereits passierten und noch passierenden Geschehnisse auseinander zu halten. Hups, so was gibt es ja noch gar nicht. Meine Güte, wie frustrierend. Ich glaube, ich bin so frustriert, ich kann nicht mehr weiterschreiben.

"Nun, wie geht es voran?", fragte Rowena einige Tage später, als sie durch das halbfertige Schloss schlenderten.

"Wie geht was voran?", erkundigte sich Godric. Niemand achtete auf ihn, denn Salazar begann, von seinem tollen Kerker zu erzählen und wie er damit vorankam, während Helga gleichzeitig von ihrem Gewächshaus schwärmte.

Rowena lauschte mit dem linken Ohr Salazar und mit dem rechten Helga, während sie in einigen Büchern blätterte, um verschiedene Möglichkeiten für das Auswahlverfahren herauszusuchen.

"Welches Datum haben wir eigentlich morgen?", erkundigte sich Godric.

"Heute ist der 2. August", erwiderte Rowena.

"Ja, schon, aber welches Datum haben wir morgen?"

Bumm! Bumm! Krach!

Rowenas Bücher prasselten aus ihren Armen.

"Willst du damit etwa sagen", knurrte Rowena, "dass du nicht 2+1 rechnen kannst?"

Godric schüttelte den Kopf.

"Godric Gilbert Geckonius Geranio Gulliver Gryffindor!", keifte sie und Helga und Salazar zuckten zusammen, denn sie wussten, wenn Rowena einen mit vollem Namen ansprach, konnte man damit rechnen, ordentlich zusammengefaltet zu werden.

Godric sah sich leicht verwundert um.

"Sie meint dich, du bodenloser Idiot", seufzte Salazar.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mich derart zu beleidigen!", kreischte Rowena und fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. "Mich, Rowena Ravenna Regnatia Regina Rhabarberia Ruth Ravenclaw? Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, sehr enttäuscht!" Sie schnappte nach Luft und Helga nutzte die Chance, ein wenig Frieden zu stiften:

"Soll ich mal in meiner Kristallkugel nachgucken?", bot sie an.

Rowena sah aus, als stände sie kurz vor einem Ohnmachts- oder Tobsuchtsanfall.

"Salazar", würgte sie hervor, "welches Datum haben wir morgen?"

"Ähm, ich frag mal kurz Selina, sie kann viel besser rechnen als i-"

Rowena kreischte auf, hielt sich die Ohren zu und trampelte auf dem Boden herum. Dann packte sie Salazars Umhang - er konnte gerade noch herausschlüpfen - und zerriss ihn in kleine Fetzen. Die drei standen mit leicht betretener Miene da und beobachteten halb ängstlich, halb amüsiert wie Rowena wütete.

Plötzlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und begann wie wild Flüche in alle Richtungen zu schießen. Salazar wich ihnen geschickt aus, Helga duckte sich und Godric wurde von mindestens sieben Flüchen getroffen, weil er nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte.

Rowena atmete tief durch. "Morgen ist der dritte August", sagte sie einigermaßen gefasst.

"Oh, danke", quietschte Godric und begann auf der Stelle auf und ab zu hüpfen.

"Godric?", sagten die drei leicht irritiert.

Ein Godric mit grünen Herzchen im Gesicht, rosa Plüschhasenohren, lackierten Fingernägeln, in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerndem Haar, Tigerfellumhang, aus seinem Haar sprießenden Blümchen und mindestens zwei Meter langen Füßen sah sie fragend an.

Helga trommelte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden vor Lachen, Tränen liefen Rowenas Wangen hinab und Salazar wurde von derart heftigen Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt, dass er ins Gras fiel und seine Schuhe strampelnd wegkickte.

Godric fing auf einmal auch an zu lachen. "Du trägst rosa Socken?", grinste er. Augenblicklich hörten die anderen drei auf zu lachen.

"Na und? Du hast zwei Meter lange Füße!", knurrte Salazar.

"Rosa Socken mit Bärchen?", kicherte Godric.

"Das sind erstens keine Bärchen, sondern Bären, und zweitens sind sie nicht rosa, sondern rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Das reicht", sagte Rowena.

"Einigen wir uns darauf, dass es rosa Socken mit Bären sind", schlug Helga vor.

"Rote Socken mit Bärchen", verbesserte Rowena.

"Rosa Socken mit Bärchen", kicherte Godric.

"Rote Socken mit Bären", keifte Salazar.

"Hört auf!", schrie Helga und sprang auf. "Hört auf! Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!"

Sie stampfte wutschnaubend davon.

Rowena stand ebenfalls auf, um ihr hinterherzulaufen und sie zu beruhigen, schließlich war sie ihre beste Freundin. Als sie sich entfernte, konnte sie noch leise hören, wie sich Godric und Salazar immer noch stritten.

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

"Rosa."

"Rot."

Am Abend hatte sich Helga wieder beruhigt, Rowena den Schock über die erbärmlichen Rechenfähigkeiten der anderen drei einigermaßen überwunden und sie hatten beschlossen, die Große Halle einzuweihen, indem sie zum ersten Mal dort aßen.

Rowena und Helga saßen bereits in festlicher Kleidung und mit würdevollen Mienen am Tisch, als Salazar und Godric hereinkamen. Salazars Umhang war über den Knien dank Rowena abgerissen, so dass die rosa Socken mit Bärchen und Wölkchen und himmelblauen Schleifchen darunter hervorguckten. Godric hatte sich noch nicht "entzaubert" und sah entsprechend bescheuert aus. Helga vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte.

"Keine Panik", presste Rowena hervor, "wir werden das hier jetzt durchziehen."

Die Feder vor ihr auf dem Pergament flitzte hin und her.

"Das nicht mitschreiben", befahl Rowena und die Feder sauste erneut.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, zerknüllte das Pergament, stopfte es in ihre Tasche und legte ein frisches hin.

"Salazar, Godric, setzt euch", befahl sie.

A/N: Bitte, bitte reviewt! Schenkt mir ein paar Minuten eurer kostbaren Zeit und schreibt mir, was ihr darüber denkt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **The true history

**Autor:** Alraune

**Warnung: **Das ist eine Parodie! Das hier ist nicht ernstgemeint! Extrem albern!

**Disclaimer: **Nein, ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, also gehört mir nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -totknuddel- Heike, du bist einzigartig!

**Summary: **Warum gibt es in England immer schlechtes Wetter? Wie entstand der Name Hogwarts? Und die Hymne? Welche Probleme gab es beim Bau vom Hogwarts? Wie waren die Gründer wirklich? Und die Schüler? Durchgeknallt oder sehr durchgeknallt? Tja, wenn ihr das schon immer mal wissen wolltet, dann seid ihr hier richtig!

A/N: Ja, der Wahnsinn geht weiter! mwahahahaha! Enjoy!

B/N: Wird ja auch Zeit. lol

xXx

**The true history**

Ein Hut, ein Stock, ein Regenschirm...

Godric und Salazar folgten ihrem Befehl und setzten sich, so gut es ging, würdevoll auf ihre Stühle.

Rowena holte tief Luft. "Wir haben uns hier versammelt", verkündete sie, ihr Blick strich durch die Halle und blieb schließlich missbilligend an Godrics rosa Plüschhasenohren hängen, "um die Große Halle einzuweihen." Sie verbeugte sich und machte den anderen ein Zeichen, zu klatschen.

"Laola!", schrie Godric begeistert und versuchte auf seinen Stuhl zu springen, was allerdings aufgrund seiner Füße weniger gut klappte und mit einem Bauchklatscher endete.

Salazar sprang auf den Tisch, trillerte die Nationalhymne und wedelte mit giftgrünen Pompons.

Helga kreischte und pfiff und trampelte, während sie eine Fahne mit dem Hogwartswappen schwenkte.

Rowena klatschte zweimal in die Hände und versuchte den anderen klarzumachen, dass sie wieder hinsitzen sollten, was die allerdings nicht sahen.

"DAS IST EIN SEHR FEIERLICHER MOMENT!", brüllte sie und beugte sich tief über die Feder. "UND WIR FÜHLEN UNS SEHR GEEHRT, AN SELBIGEM TEILHABEN ZU DÜRFEN!" Sie schielte auf den Zettel, auf dem sie ihre Rede aufgeschrieben hatte. Eigentlich kam jetzt noch eine ziemlich lange Rede, aber sie beschloss das zu überspringen, denn langsam wurde sie ein wenig heiser. "HIERMIT WEIHE ICH DIE GROSSE HALLE EIN!", schrie sie und schmiss eine Flasche gegen die Wand.

Das heißt, sie versuchte es. Die Halle war viel zu lang und deshalb zerbrach sie klirrend auf dem Boden.

Sie nahm den Zauber von der Feder und sagte befriedigt: "Geschafft."

Die anderen hatten aufgehört, Lärm zu machen und Salazar schielte auf die zerbrochene Flasche.

"Oooohh", sagte er und seine Augen wurden ganz rund und glasig. "Ja, was ist denn das für eine hübsche Flasche? Hast du etwa noch mehr davon, Rowena?", blinzelte er sie fröhlich an.

Rowena sah ihn streng an, doch als sie die bittenden Blicke der anderen beiden bemerkte, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck weicher.

"Na gut, zur Feier des Tages können wir uns ja mal ein paar Schlückchen gönnen, nicht wahr?"

Als sie mit mehreren Flaschen unter dem Arm in die Große Halle zurückkehrte, hatten die anderen schon ein lauschiges Plätzchen vorbereitet.

Helga hatte liebevoll einige Decken ausgebreitet, Salazar hatte die Decke so verzaubert, dass sie aussah wie der Himmel draußen, also schwarz mit kleinen goldenen Pünktchen, und Godric war eifrig dabei, ein Feuer zu entfachen indem er zwei Steine gegeneinander schlug. Leider hatte er das Feuerholz vergessen und so waren seine Versuche ziemlich fruchtlos.

Rowena seufzte auf und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Ein Feuer flammte auf dem marmornen Boden auf und versengte Godrics Plüschhasenohren.

"Sieht so gleich viel besser aus", sagte Helga zufrieden und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

"Na ja, wenn die Blümchen nicht wären", kicherte Salazar. Godric warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und schleuderte einige Flüche auf Salazar.

"Hey!", schrie der auf, riss ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann Godric mit Flüchen zu bombardieren.

"Aufhören!", befahl Helga mit leicht hysterischer Stimme und schoss einen Wasserstrahl auf sie, um sie auseinander zu bringen.

Die beiden wandten sich ihr zu und rächten sich mit einigen Flüchen. Einer davon prallte an der Wand ab und traf Rowena mitten ins Gesicht, deren Nase sich daraufhin augenblicklich blaugrünkariert verfärbte. Sie stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und stürzte sich ins Getümmel.

Einige Zeit später ließen die vier voneinander ab und sahen sich an.

Godric hatte nun blaue Herzchen im Gesicht, pinkfarbene Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, einen Umhang mit großflächigen Karotten darauf, dazu passende aus seinem Kopf wuchernde Tomatensträucher und schwarzweißkarierte Schnürstiefel mit Spitze vorne.

Rowena hatte eine Glatze, eine blaugrünkarierte Nase, aus ihrem rechten Ohr erblühte ein Strauß roter Rosen, sie trug ein neongrünes, enges Kleid mit neongelben Streifen, rosa Fellstiefel und eine schwere Kette aus Felsblöcken um den Hals, die sie auf den Boden zog.

Salazars Umhang reichte ihm gerade noch bis zu den Ellbogen, statt Haaren hatte er hellblaue Federn auf dem Kopf, Salatköpfe wucherten auf seiner rosarotgestreiften Hose und an seinem Gürtel hingen lauter kleine rosa Plüschbärchen. (B/N: lol Ich lach mich tot. Zu Salazar passt das ganz gut.)

Helgas Mund entwichen schillernde Seifenblasen, ihre rosa Haare waren streichholzkurz, ihre Hände waren grün gefärbt mit grellgelben Fingernägeln, ihre Beine steckten in Ringelstrümpfen und ihr Umhang hatte ein Schachbrettmuster.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann brachen alle in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, grabschte Salazar sich vier Flaschen, reichte jedem eine und rief: "Auf uns und Hogwarts!"

Die anderen stimmten jubelnd mit ein und nahmen einen tüchtigen Schluck aus ihren Flaschen.

"Davon brauchen wir ein Foto", sagte Helga fest entschlossen und stand ein wenig schwankend auf.

"Was ist das?", fragten alle anderen gleichzeitig.

"So was wie ein Gemälde", erklärte sie. "Hab ich in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen. Geht nur viel schneller."

"Na, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Godric fröhlich und zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht.

Helga murmelte leise einige Beschwörungen, worauf ein überdimensionales, undefinierbares, schwarzes Etwas vor ihr auftauchte.

"Okay, stellt auch mal hübsch in zwei Reihen auf", befahl sie. Es gab ein kurzes Gerangel um die Plätze, welches Rowena gewann und sich mit zufriedener Miene in die erste Reihe stellte.

Helga tippte das Etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab an, dann hastete sie neben Rowena und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

"Sagt ‚Cheeeeese'", befahl sie und alle gehorchten. Dann gab es einen grellen Blitz und alle zuckten zusammen. Helga eilte zu dem Etwas hin und zog eine Art Pergament daraus hervor, mit dem sie heftig herumwedelte. Dann ließ sie das schwarze Etwas verschwinden und zeigte den anderen das Pergament. Es zeigte eine Miniatur-Rowena mit breitem Lächeln, eine Miniatur-Helga mit stolzer Miene, einen breit grinsenden Miniatur-Godric und einen noch breiter grinsenden Miniatur-Salazar, der zwei gespreizte Finger hinter Godrics Kopf hielt. Sie bewegten sich nicht.

"Hups, hab ich eine Muggelkamera heraufbeschworen. Na ja, macht nichts", sagte Helga fröhlich und reichte jedem von ihnen eine Kopie.

"Na, dann können wir uns ja wieder entzaubern", sagte Rowena erleichtert und wollte schon nach ihrem Zauberstab kramen.

"Nichts da", sagte Salazar. "Wir wollen diese hübschen Verunstaltungen doch einer Menge Leute zeigen, oder?"

"Spinnst du?", fragte Rowena mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ja, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Fakt ist, wenn wir so rumlaufen, erregen wir Aufmerksamkeit. Bald weiß die ganze Zaubererwelt über uns Bescheid und das wollen wir doch, oder?"

"So viel Scharfsinn hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Salazar", sagte Rowena bewundernd, "vor allem, wo du nicht einmal 2+1 rechnen kannst."

"Das war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz", beruhigte Salazar sie. Helga grinste. "Dein Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich."

"Hast du auch nur Scherze gemacht, Godric?", fragte Rowena.

"Klar, ich weiß, dass es 4 gibt", erwiderte er.

Die anderen drei sahen sich entsetzt an, dann griffen sie synchron nach ihren Flaschen und nahmen einen beruhigenden Schluck daraus.

"3", sagte Salazar, "es gibt 3."

"Hups. Na ja, knapp daneben ist auch vorbei", sagte Godric fröhlich und gönnte sich ebenfalls einen Schluck.

Einige Zeit später lagen die drei kichernd und hicksend am Boden, neben ihnen vier halbleere Flaschen.

"Mach´n wir ´ne Hü- hüm- hümme?", bettelte Helga und klammerte sich an Salazars Arm fest, weil sie vor Freude umgekippt war.

Rowena schnappte sich ein Pergament und eine Feder und lallte: "Ffffangen wir ann:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, wwwarzenschschweiniges - hicks - Hogwarts, brring uns - hicks - was Schschönes bei-" Bei jedem Hickser hüpfte die Feder und hinterließ einen langen Strich auf dem Pergament.

"Ob-b allt un´, kahl odder jjung un´ albern-", unterbrach Salazar sie, um jedoch gleich wieder von ihr gestoppt zu werden.

"Wwwir - hicks - sssehnen unns Wwissen he-herbei", kicherte Rowena und schielte begeistert auf den Text, wobei sie erfreut entdeckte, dass sie dabei ihre blaugrünkarierte Nase sehen konnte.

"Ddenn nnoch ssinnd unser-re Kköpfe - hicks - vvvoll Luf-, Laf- Luff´ un´ toter Ffliegen", nuschelte Godric stark schwankend und schielend.

"Wwwir wwwoll´n nu´ alllless er-, er-, erlänen, wwas du - hicks - unns biss- bisser hasst ver-, vaschwieg´n", lallte Helga und kicherte vor Freude.

"Ggib ddein Bbes- bbestess, wwir kkönn´n´s ge- hicks - brau- bbrauchen", steuerte Salazar bei und Rowena vollendete: "unns´re Kköpfe, ssie soll´n rau- rauchenn!"

Alle vier beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig und begossen ihren lyrischen Erfolg mit einer weiteren Flasche.

"Kkommt, wwir ssingenn", sagte Helga begeistert und verschüttete die Hälfte ihrer Flasche, als sie versuchte auf den Text zu blicken.

"Wwelche Mmello- mellodii?", fragte Salazar.

"Jjeda, wiea will", bestimmte Rowena und schwankte hin und her, wobei sie laut nach einer sehr traurigen ukrainischen Melodie zu singen begann. Die anderen stimmten mit ein, Godric sang nach einem fröhlichen Volkslied, Salazar nach einem uralten Schlangenlied und Helga rappte. Sie hatte in ihrer Kugel gesehen, wie das ging, und war total fasziniert davon. Die anderen sahen sie zuerst an, als ob sie einen leichten Dachschaden hätte, dann machten sie begeistert mit.

Nach einiger Zeit schliefen die vier ein, immer noch die Rapmelodie der Hymne in den Ohren.

xXx

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, fühlten sie sich schrecklich. Und sie sahen auch so aus. Nur Salazar schien das ganz normal zu finden und hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune.

"Steht ihr dann bald mal auf? Die Handwerker kommen gleich. Und ihr seht furchtbar aus, ganz ehrlich." Na ja, was man bei Salazar eben unter guter Laune verstand.

"Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, lieber Salazar", stöhnte Helga und richtete sich auf.

"Kein ‚Oh mein herzallerliebster Salazar, ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen herrlichen Morgen und noch einen besseren Tag mit prächtiger Laune'?", spottete Salazar. "Meine Güte, musst du verkatert sein."

"Salazar, hör auf so verdammt gute Laune zu haben", knurrte Rowena und klatschte sich einen kalten, nassen Lappen ins Gesicht. Dann schlug sie sich mit einem Buch auf den Kopf und sagte eine Spur besser gelaunt: "Nun denn, steht mal auf ihr beiden."

Helga wuchtete sich hoch, kramte aus ihrem Umhang ein Pflänzchen hervor und hielt es sich unter die Nase. Heftig sog sie den Duft ein, bis ihre Augen tränten und sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte. "Katzenkraut", erklärte sie auf den fragenden Blick von Salazar hin, "das hat einen so scharfen Geruch, da pustet's dir die Eingeweide durch. Meine Güte, so wach war ich schon lange nicht mehr." Hin und wieder entwich ihrem Mund eine Seifenblase.

"Können wir nicht wenigstens diesen bescheuerten Zauber von mir nehmen?"

"Na gut", sagte Rowena und murmelte leise etwas. Helga hickste und eine letzte, besonders große und schöne Seifenblase entwich ihrem Mund.

"Jetzt brauchst du aber irgendwas Neues", sagte Salazar.

"Rowena hat die Kette auch abgelegt", sagte sie empört.

"Na gut, dann eben ihr beide." Salazar schwang seinen Zauberstab und prompt verwandelte sich die linke Hand der beiden in eine Vogelkralle.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Godric?", fragte Rowena und betastete ihre Kralle.

Godric lag absolut regungslos da, kein Zeichen zeigte, dass er noch lebte.

"Das haben wir gleich", sagte Helga und hielt ihm ein Büschel Katzenkraut unter die Nase. Nichts passierte.

Rowena schnaubte und ließ aus ihrem Zauberstab eine Wasserfontäne sprudeln. Keine Reaktion.

"Godric! Feinde kommen und wollen Helga und Rowena etwas antun!", rief Salazar. Godric sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und wirbelte wie ein Kreisel herum. "Wo?"

"Nirgends", sagte Rowena, "wir wollten dich bloß aufwecken."

"Ach so. Wann gibt´s Frühstück?"

Rowena, Helga und Salazar sahen sich an und machten dann gleichzeitig eine Scheibenwischerbewegung vor dem Gesicht.

Helga deckte vor sich hin summend den Tisch, Salazar rührte in einigen heraufbeschworenen Töpfen und Rowena räumte die Halle von den Überbleibseln des Festes auf. Godric machte nichts.

Schließlich sagte Rowena entnervt: "Godric, mach mal was." Salazar nickte zustimmend und Helga ließ eine mit Kürbissaft gefüllte Tasse gefährlich an seinem Kopf vorbeizischen.

"Was denn?", fragte Godric. Die drei sahen sich an. Godric hatte mehr Intelligenz bewiesen als sie. Das konnten sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Tu wenigstens so, als ob du was tun würdest", fauchte Salazar und wandte sich einem bedrohlich aufzischendem Topf zu.

Godric lief in der Halle auf und ab. "Ich tue etwas. Oder wenigstens tue ich so. Hm, aber wenn ich nur so tue, als ob ich etwas tun würde, tue ich ja etwas. Meine Güte, was für eine grandiose Beschäftigung. So zu tun, als ob man etwas tun würde. Ja, das ist genial."

Er sabbelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin und Salazar rief schließlich: "Frühstück!"

Die drei schossen zu ihren Plätzen und saßen mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht und tellergroßen Augen da.

Salazar kam auf sie zu, einen großen blubbernden Topf in den Händen. "So, heute morgen gibt es eingelegten Froschlaich mit verbranntem Schinken, übergossen mit Met und dekoriert mit Hahnenschwänzen."

"Noch ´ne Schürze und du bist die perfekte Hausfrau, Salazar", sagte Helga grinsend und bekam dafür eins mit der Schöpfkelle verpasst.

"Wasch schenau haschu einnisch für dasch Ausch´alverfahren vorgeschehn?", fragte Godric mit vollem Mund.

"Bitte?", sagte Rowena mit pikierter Miene und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Godric würgte den Bissen herunter und fragte dann: "Was hast du denn für das Auswahlverfahren vorgesehen?"

"Nun ja, die beste Möglichkeit wäre, irgendetwas so zu verzaubern, dass es sozusagen einen Teil unseres Gehirns erhält und so die Schüler in die Häuser sortieren kann."

"Das geht nicht", sagte Salazar grinsend, "Godric hat kein Gehirn."

"Alle Menschen haben ein Gehirn", sagte Rowena tadelnd.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich ein Mensch bin?", fragte Godric und lächelte breit, so dass man seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen konnte.

"Wo wir gerade bei den Enthüllungen sind", sagte Helga fröhlich, "wusstet ihr, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?"

"Nö, aber ich bin zufällig ein Halbelf", erwiderte Salazar.

"Ja, genau, ich wollte euch schon immer mal sagen, dass meine Mutter eine Todesfee war", sagte Rowena und lächelte sie an.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus.

"Auf uns", sagte Rowena grinsend und prostete den dreien zu. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Also, jeder schlägt einen Gegenstand für das Auswahlverfahren vor."

"Wir könnten meinen Dolch nehmen", sagte Godric.

"Wir könnten meine Halskette nehmen", sagte Helga.

"Wir könnten meinen goldenen Kessel nehmen", sagte Salazar.

"Es muss ein Kleidungsstück sein", sagte Rowena nüchtern.

Helga seufzte laut, denn sie sah einen Streit kommen. Um diesen zu verhindern, tat sie etwas sehr Vernünftiges: Sie entriss Godric seinen Dolch, schnappte sich Rowenas hübsches Medaillon, rief Salazars Kessel zu sich und warf ihre Halskette auf den Tisch.

Dann schnippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und das Ganze verwandelte sich in einen brandneuen, tiefschwarzen, modischen Spitzhut.

"Zufrieden?", fragte sie schnippisch.

"Du bist genial", lobte Rowena.

"Weiß ich", erwiderte Helga.

Rowena blickte verwirrt drein, entschied sich aber dazu, nichts zu sagen.

"Du setzt ihn zuerst auf den Kopf", sagte Salazar zu Rowena. "Damit wir wissen, wie´s geht", fügte er auf ihren empörten Blick hinzu.

Sie schien immer noch leicht beleidigt, doch dann nahm sie den Hut und setzte ihn auf ihren Kopf. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und die Spitze des Huts wippte hin und her.

Nach einer Weile nahm sie ihn ab und reichte ihn Godric.

Nach einigen Sekunden riss er ihn sich wieder vom Kopf und der Hut kicherte laut.

"Rechts so, Godric, all zu viel Hirn wäre ja nicht mehr übriggeblieben", sagte Salazar trocken, worauf Helga in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

Salazar wiederholte Rowenas Prozedur und gab dann den Hut an Helga weiter.

Sie saß eine ganze Weile da, dann reichte sie ihn erneut Rowena.

"Meine Güte, Salazar, du hättest ja nicht deinen ganzen skurrilen Humor auf den Hüt übertragen müssen", tadelte sie.

Salazar grinste und sagte nichts.

Ein weiterer Zauberspruch von Rowena genügte und schon tat sich ein Spalt an der Hutkrempe auf.

„So, nun kann er uns wenigstens auch sagen, wer wo hin soll", grinste sie breit über die erstaunten Mienen der anderen.

xXx

"Hm, um dem Ganzen ein wenig Stil zu verleihen, sollten wir eine Kleinigkeit ändern", murmelte Rowena und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Sofort hielten alle einen eleganten, schwarzen Spazierstock in der Hand.

"Ich komm mir schon richtig nobel vor", murmelte Godric und drehte den Stock aus dem Handgelenk, worauf er klappernd zu Boden fiel.

Helga zog eine Schnute und tippte ihren Stock mit ihrem Zauberstab an, worauf ein schwarzer Stoff sich über den Stock spannte.

"Very British", murmelte sie befriedigt und klemmte sich das Ganze unter den Arm.

"Was ist das?", wollte Godric wissen.

"Ein Regenschirm", erwiderte sie und spannte ihn auf. "Hält den Regen ab."

"Es regnet doch gar nicht", sagte Godric.

"Aber falls es regnet", sagte Helga mit leicht genervtem Unterton.

"So wie jetzt, zum Beispiel", sagte Salazar und fuchtelte heftig mit seinem Zauberstab.

Dicke, schwarze Wolken ballten sich zusammen und ließen gewaltige Wassermengen auf sie niederprasseln.

"Keine Wetterbeschwörungen, Salazar!", fauchte Rowena ärgerlich und versuchte Salazars Missgeschick wieder auszubügeln. Dann ließ sie einige heftige Flüche vom Stapel, als es nicht klappte, und rettete sich unter den Schirm.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Godric, der sich zwischen Rowena und Helga unter den Schirm gequetscht hatte.

"Warten, bis es aufhört", erwiderte Helga.

Nach einer Weile ließ der Regen tatsächlich nach, aber es blieb immer noch bedeckt.

"Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, es wieder rückgängig zu machen?", fragte Salazar kleinlaut.

"Nein", sagte Rowena und versetzte ihm einen bösen Blick. "Wir werden jetzt wahrscheinlich für immer schlechtes Wetter haben."

"Aber wir haben ja bestens vorgesorgt", sagte Helga und schwenkte triumphierend ihren Schirm.

„Wir müssen uns da aber was einfallen lassen, doch das hat Zeit", sagte Rowena besorgt. "Gehen wir und sehen mal, was die Handwerker machen", bestimmte sie und marschierte voraus, ihren Stock elegant schwenkend.

Die Handwerker starrten sie an wie vier Verrückte. Nun, das waren sie ja auch. Okay, neuer Versuch. Sie starrten sie an wie vier rosa, geflügelte Kühe. Sie sahen ja auch fast so aus. Lassen wir´s. Ihr wisst ja, was gemeint ist.

"Abend!", trompetete Godric und schwenkte begeistert seinen Stock.

"Wir haben Morgen, Godric, Herzblatt", sagte Helga fröhlich und begrüßte die Handwerker: "Einen wunderbaren Guten Morgen, meine fleißigen Handwerker. Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag mit grandiosem Wetter?"

"War das jetzt versteckter Sarkasmus, Helga?", fragte Salazar.

"Ich glaub schon", erwiderte Rowena. "Morgen allerseits." Sie nickte den Handwerkern zu.

Ein Maurer ließ sein Werkzeug fallen. "Ihr seid alles Spinner. Alle. Hier bei euch will ich nicht mehr arbeiten."

"Moment mal", fauchte Rowena, "Sie haben sich vertraglich dazu verpflichtet, bei den Architekturarbeiten an dem Bildungsinstitut mitzuhelfen, und zwar bis zur Vollendung der Arbeiten. Falls Sie sich weigern, wird dies die üblichen Konsequenzen bei einem Verstoß gegen §17b der Arbeitsvertragsregelung nach sich ziehen, die da wären: Entzug der Arbeitslizenz von zwei Monaten, eine Kürzung des Lohns um 63 und ein Vortrag des Arbeitgebers über korrektes Verhalten am Arbeitsplatz. Falls Sie diese Konsequenzen auf sich nehmen wollen, dürfte ich Sie bitten, hier Ihr Einverständnis zum Strafvollzug schriftlich zu bestätigen. Falls Sie sich weigern, was Sie wiederum schriftlich bestätigen müssen, muss ich leider nach Vorschriften des Artikels 3e, §22a handeln und sie wegen Strafverweigerung vor das Hohe Gericht der Zauberer stellen, was, falls Sie für schuldig befunden werden, eine Inhaftierung von bis zu sechs Monaten zur Folge haben wird."

"Höh?", machte der Handwerker. "Wasislos?"

"Wenn du jetzt abhaust, bist du gearscht", übersetzte Salazar ein wenig frei.

"Aber Rowena hat nicht ganz Recht", sagte Godric stirnrunzelnd, "nach §18d darf der Arbeitnehmer unter bestimmten Umständen mit Einverständnis des Ministeriums für Arbeitsvertragskündigung den Vertrag kündigen, was allerdings vom Ausschuss für Arbeitgeberrechte genehmigt werden muss und vom Gremium für Arbeit und Wirtschaft bestätigt werden muss."

"Godric?", fragten Rowena, Salazar und Helga ungläubig.

xXx

A/N: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! -lechz-

B/N: Oh, Godric bekommt ja doch komplette und richtige Sätze hin? Wieder ein grandioses Kapitel. Schnell reviewt, damit die liebe Alraune einen Ansporn hat um weiterzuschreiben. Sonst hetz ich euch Voldy auf den Hals und dann… KRACH,…BUMM,… PENG! -fg-


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **The true history

**Autor:** Alraune

**Warnung: **Das ist eine Parodie! Das hier ist nicht ernstgemeint! Extrem albern!

**Disclaimer: **Nein, ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, also gehört mir nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -totknuddel- Heike, du bist einzigartig! B/N: Weiß ich doch…-fg- Du aber auch.

**Summary: **Warum gibt es in England immer schlechtes Wetter? Wie entstand der Name Hogwarts? Und die Hymne? Welche Probleme gab es beim Bau vom Hogwarts? Wie waren die Gründer wirklich? Und die Schüler? Durchgeknallt oder sehr durchgeknallt? Tja, wenn ihr das schon immer mal wissen wolltet, dann seid ihr hier richtig!

A/N: Es geht weeeeiiiiheeeiiiiter!

B/N: JUCHU!

xXx

**The true history**

Wer so alles Lehrer werden will...

Die drei starrten ihn vollkommen konfus an.

"Oh, hoppla, hab ich das gerade tatsächlich gesagt?", sagte Godric fröhlich. "War keine Absicht. Ich hab natürlich gemeint, ich hab überhaupt nicht verstanden, was du da gesagt hast. Könntest du es noch mal für den kleinen, dummen Godric wiederholen?"

Er lächelte sie an. (B/N: Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf. -staun-)

Helga machte besorgt einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. "Ganz schön heiß", murmelte sie und Salazar kringelte sich vor Lachen am Boden, worauf Rowena und Helga ihm von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig einen Tritt verpassten. (B/N: Immer auf den armen Salazar. –tröstend in die Arme nimmt-)

"Es könnte sich um einen mentalen Kurzschluss halten", dozierte Helga und richtete sich ein wenig auf, "der bei Überlastung des Gehirns zustande kommt, wobei dann die Gehirnströme mit Informationen überladen werden und sich sozusagen selber kurzschließen, das heißt, für einige Momente wird der Betroffene unheimlich klug."

"Göhürnströmä?", nuschelte Godric mit trübem Blick.

"Gehirnströme, Godric", sagte Rowena knapp, wandte sich den Handwerkern zu und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. "Na los, los, los, worauf warten Sie noch, im September fängt das Schuljahr an!"

Dann drehte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu und fragte: "Was steht als nächstes auf der Tagesordnung?"

"Wir könnten uns mal ansehen, wie die Gemeinschaftsräume gestaltet wurden, wäre doch nett zu sehen, was den anderen da so eingefallen ist", schlug Helga euphorisch vor.

"Na gut, aber wessen Idee war es eigentlich, die Gemeinschaftsräume auszustatten, wenn das Schloss gerade mal halbfertig ist?", fragte Rowena mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Helga hüstelte verlegen und fragte hastig: "Bei wem fangen wir an?"

"Losen wir aus", schlug Salazar vor und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hielt er vier Zettel in der Hand, auf denen die Ziffern 1-4 standen.

Jeder zog einen und Godric verkündete: "Ich hab die eins."

"Nein, ich", keifte Salazar, "das ist eine vier, du hirnloser Idiot!"

"Sorry", sagte Godric fröhlich, "also komm ich dann nach dir?"

Rowena verdrehte die Augen und kippte nach hinten. Salazar fing sie auf und beschwor einen Wasserstrahl herauf, der sie sofort aufwachen und wild fluchen ließ.

"Fangen wir an", ordnete sie so würdevoll an, wie es in ihrem lächerlichen Aufzug und dazu noch klatschnass möglich war.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lag tief in den Kerkern und es war ziemlich kalt und dunkel.

"Wie unheimlich", hauchte Helga und sah sich fasziniert um. Sobald sie eintraten, flammten gewaltige Feuer in den großen Kaminen auf und ließen ihren flackernden Schein über die mit grünen und silbernen Stoffen verzierten Wände wandern. Große Bilder von sich windenden Schlangen hingen an den Wänden und prächtige Kerzenständer nahmen viel Platz auf den schmalen Tischen, aus dunklem Holz, weg. Tiefe, schwarze Sofas machten einen geraden Durchgang unmöglich und der kalte Boden war von flauschigen Teppichen bedeckt.

"Wie gefällt es euch?", fragte Salazar und rückte mit zufriedener Miene einen Kerzenständer zurecht.

"Wunderbar, herrlich, großartig, göttlich, super, genial, faszinierend, bewundernswert", lobte Helga überschwänglich und lächelte strahlend.

"Ganz nett", nickte Rowena, "nur ein bisschen, hm, protzig, Schlichtheit ist wahre Schönheit."

Godric nuschelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Salazar optimistisch als Lob deutete.

"Danke, danke", sagte er höflich, "wer ist als nächstes dran?"

"Ich", meldete sich Helga und führte sie aus den Kerkern zu einem Vorbau in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser.

Eine winzige Tür, quietschgelb angestrichen, versperrte ihnen den Weg und schien sie fast herausfordernd anzublinzeln.

"Teufelsschlinge", sagte Helga und die Tür wuchs in die Höhe und schwang nach außen auf, wobei sie Godric von den Füßen fegte.

Als sie eintraten, hatte Salazar den erschreckenden Gedanken, sie seien im Klub der wahren Wahrsagerinnen gelandet. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum war mit gelben Polstern und Sesseln vollgestopft, zwischen den Sitzmöbeln quollen Pflanzen hervor und drehten sich zu dem Licht, das durch die vielen kleinen Fenster hereinfiel und Schachbrettmuster auf das Chaos malte. Kristallkugeln hingen von der Decke - Rowena zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein - und Teetassen stapelten sich gefährlich schief an jedem freien Plätzchen. Kleine lachende Sonnen schienen von der Decke herab und gaben dem Durcheinander einen etwas lächerlichen Anblick, der noch durch die tanzenden Blümchen auf quietschgelbem Grund an den Wänden verstärkt wurde. Es roch ziemlich süß und von den fast hinter mit Pflanzen überladenen Tischen verschwundenen Kaminen kam ein kräuterartiger Duft. (B/N: Ich hab da so eine Vermutung, was das sein könnte. -fg- A/N: Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass du denkst, was ich denke, dass du denkst... xD)

"Bisschen voll, das ganze", urteilte Salazar und zog die Nase kraus. Rowena nickte zustimmend.

"Ich find die Plüschsessel schön", lobte Godric, worauf Helga anfing zu strahlen wie eine der kleinen Sonnen an der Decke.

"Gehen wir in den nächsten Gemeinschaftsraum", schlug Salazar hastig vor, bevor Helga noch eine ihrer überschwänglichen Dankesreden auf sie loslassen konnte.

"Folgt mir", ordnete Rowena an und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes in den vierten Stock.

"Halle des Wissens", sagte sie zum Portrait eines wunderhübschen, weißen Schwans mit leuchtend blauen Augen und schimmerndem Gefieder.

"Helenas Mutter." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Portrait und trat ein. "Wer ist Helenas Mutter?", fragte Godric. "Der Schwan", erwiderte Helga augenverdrehend und murmelte leise etwas über ausgezeichnetes Schauspieltalent, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Hohe, große Fenster ließen Licht in den großen Raum fallen und malten klare Muster auf den schlichten, blauen Teppich. Zu Sechsecken angeordnet, standen blaue Sessel in einem ordentlichen, symmetrischen Muster im Raum und an jeder der vier Wände war ein großer Kamin mit flackerndem Feuer. Kein einziges Stück Wand war zu sehen, sämtliche Wände waren von gefüllten Bücherregalen verdeckt, die Bücher standen alle ordentlich in den gleichlangen Regalbrettern und ließen nur einen schmalen Durchgang frei, der zu den Schlafsälen führte.

"Sehr schön, aber nicht sehr gemütlich", urteilte Helga.

"Von den ganzen Büchern kriegt man ja Albträume", murmelte Salazar, worauf Helga zustimmend gluckste und Rowena finster dreinsah.

"Nun, dann sehen wir uns mal an, was Godric zustande gebracht hat", schlug Salazar vor, bevor es noch zu Gewaltausbrüchen seitens Rowena kommen konnte, wie es normalerweise der Fall war.

Sie schauten Godric erwartungsvoll an und er führte sie zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er mehrere Male die falsche Abzweigung wählte und sie deshalb ziemlich lange brauchten. Schließlich standen sie vor dem Portrait eines finster dreinblickenden Edelmannes mit gewaltigem Schnauzbart.

"Passwort?", bellte er sie an.

"Öhm", nuschelte Godric, "gleich hab ich´s, Momentchen..."

Den Kopf in den Händen vergaben, rannte er hin und her, von den Blicken des Edelmannes misstrauisch verfolgt.

"Ach ja", strahlte er und blieb schlitternd stehen, "Godric war es, genau."

"Nächstes Mal geht das etwas schneller", schnauzte der Edelmann und klappte derart heftig auf, dass er gegen die Wand krachte.

Rowena zog eine Augenbraue hoch, kletterte aber durch das Portraitloch. Auf einmal spürte sie etwas Rundes unter ihren Füßen und bretterte mit Höllentempo durch den Raum.

"Goooodriiiic!", kreischte sie rasend vor Wut, "wieso legst du Idiot das Feuerholz direkt hinter das Portraitloch!"

Wumpf! machte es und Rowena donnerte gegen die Wand. Selbst Salazar verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und sagte plötzlich: "Hey, ich hab gerade einen Geistesblitz: Wir sollten einen Krankenflügel anbauen."

"Gute Idee!", lobte Helga und hob Rowena auf, die vor Wut keine Luft mehr zu bekommen schien und ganz rot im Gesicht war.

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid", schrie Godric, denn sogar er hatte den Ernst der Lage erkannt. Händeringend schmiss er sich vor Rowenas Füße und jammerte: "Bitte, kannst du mir noch ein einziges Mal verzeihen? Wird nie wieder vorkommen!"

Rowenas Gesicht wurde weicher und sie sagte: "Na gut, kann ja jedem Mal passieren, nicht wahr?"

Salazar und Helga schienen das gleiche zu denken und sahen sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Dann schauten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

Alles war rot, die Sessel, die Wände, die flauschigen Teppiche, die Vorhänge, selbst die Kamine waren rot angestrichen. Goldene Löwen schmückten die Wände und Teppiche. Ein handgeschriebenes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Schlafsäle" zeigte auf einen Treppenschacht.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass dieses Schild nötig ist", sagte Salazar naserümpfend, "ich denke doch, dass selbst Gryffindors intelligent genug sind, die Schlafsäle zu finden."

"Wieso sollten meine Verwandten hierher kommen?", fragte Godric verdutzt.

Rowena vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte.

"Deine Schüler, Godric, Schätzchen", sagte Helga mit einer winzigen Spur Gereiztheit in ihrer Stimme.

"Schüler? Wieso sollten meine Schüler hierher kommen?", fragte Godric nun vollends verwirrt.

"Weil der Gemeinschaftsraum für sie gedacht ist, Godric, Sonnenschein."

Nun war der Ärger Helgas deutlich zu erkennen.

"Lassen wir das", schnitt Rowena sie ab, "Godric, du hast die Tische vergessen. Woran sollen denn die Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben machen?"

"Hausaufgaben?", sagte Godric entsetzt.

"Ja, Hausaufgaben", schnappte Rowena, "sie wollen ja schließlich etwas lernen."

"Wieso siezt du mich?", wollte Godric mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck wissen.

"Ich habe von dem kleingeschriebenen "sie" gesprochen, das war ein Personalpronomen im Nominativ, kein Anredepronomen, du Schwachkopf", keifte Rowena.

"Sie hat die Schüler gemeint", übersetzte Salazar, um nicht noch weitere Wutausbrüche Rowenas herauszufordern.

Rowena schwang schnaubend wie ein gereizter Kampfstier ihren Zauberstab, worauf augenblicklich eine Menge Tische erschienen und die Sessel beiseite schubsten.

Godric zog seine Hose hoch und fragte: "Essen wir jetzt was? Meine Hose rutscht schon!"

Die anderen sahen sich an, ihre Lippen bildeten das gleiche Wort: "Fresssack."

xXx

Als sie beim Essen saßen, räkelte Helga sich und fragte: "Ist es nicht absolut wunderschön?"

"Wasch?", fragten die anderen drei mit vollem Mund. Es gab Wildschweininnereien, mit Hirsebrei und alles mit einer dicken Schicht Kräutern überzogen. (B/N: Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das das schmeckt. -würg-)

"Na, alles!", erwiderte Helga und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. Die anderen drei sahen sich verwundert an, schwiegen aber. Helga hatte manchmal seltsame Anwandlungen. Helga seufzte und wiederholte: "Wunderschön."

"Sicherlich", erwiderte Rowena und fragte: "Wen wollen wir eigentlich als Lehrer einsetzen? Und welche Fächer sollen wir vier unterrichten?"

"Ich kann mich nicht zwischen Kräuterkunde und Wahrsagen entscheiden", seufzte Helga, "aber ich glaub, ich nehme Kräuterkunde."

"Weise Entscheidung", lobte Rowena, "ich übernehme Verwandlung."

"Ich nehme Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", entschied Godric, was keinen sonderlich überraschte.

"Ich werfe eine Münze", erklärte Salazar, "Kopf ist Zaubertränke, Zahl ist Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Er kramte ein Geldstück hervor und schnippte es in die Luft.

Alle beugten sich neugierig darüber. "Kopf!", verkündete Helga.

"Okay, Zaubertränke", sagte Salazar und verstaute die Münze wieder, denn Helga hatte so merkwürdige Blicke darauf geworfen.

"Ich gehe ins Ministerium und frage dort mal ein wenig herum, wer an einem Lehrposten interessiert wäre", verkündete Rowena und fegte mit beeindruckend wehendem Umhang aus der Halle. Salazar seufzte neidisch und betrachtete wehmütig seinen verunstalteten Umhang.

xXx

Drei Tage später saßen die vier hinter einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch, jeder fast von einem enormen Stapel Pergamente verdeckt, hochmütig zur Türe schauend.

Rowena wedelte mit der Hand und die Türen schwangen mit einem dramatischen Quietschen auf.

"Salazar, du hast das Wort", sagte sie würdevoll und Salazar erhob sich.

"Verehrte Bewerber, wir sind hocherfreut, dass unserem Ruf so viele hochqualifizierte Zauberer gefolgt sind. Wir werden jeden einzelnen von ihnen genauestens und natürlich unparteiisch prüfen", verkündete er mit näselnder Stimme und schnaubte anschließend in ein gewaltiges, kariertes Stofftuch, das ihm seine Lieblings-Urgroßcousine aus Norfolk mit lieben Grüßen als verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk (nach einem halben Jahr) geschickt hatte, weil er sich aufgrund des schlechten Wetters erkältet hatte.

"Wir beginnen mit Arithmantik", verkündete Rowena und augenblicklich kamen vier Bewerber herein. Eine uralte, knittrige Frau mit einem geblümten Nachthemd und Häschenpantoffeln schlurfte zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich vorwärts darauf fallen, wobei sie laut zu schnarchen begann. Ein Mann mittleren Alters stolperte hinterdrein, seine riesigen Füße in Bierkrügen verstaut, und zog die Nase hoch, um sich anschließend mit dem Ärmel die Nase abzuwischen. Rowena und Salazar verzogen angewidert die Gesichter und lästerten leise über ihn, während die dritte Bewerberin eintrat. Sie war jung, blond, blauäugig und zwei Meter groß, weshalb sie mit dem Kopf gegen den Kronleuchter stieß. Sie verzog ihre rosa Lippen zu einem aufreizenden Lächeln und wackelte verführerisch mit ihren Segelohren. Dann kam der vierte Bewerber herein und Helga und Rowena sogen scharf die Luft ein. Es war ein hübscher, junger Mann mit wohlgeformten Muskeln und einem lasziven Lächeln. Seine schwarzen Haare wippten um seinen Kopf herum und seine langen Wimpern klimperten hingebungsvoll über den babyblauen Augen.

"Yummi!", murmelte Helga.

"Muh!", machte Rowena. Helga lehnte sich in Rowenas Richtung und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ist er scharf oder ist er scharf?"

"Megascharf!", wisperte Rowena zurück und zupfte mit ihrer Vogelkralle an ihrem Umhang.

"Herzlich Willkommen!", hauchte Helga in Richtung des jungen Mannes und spitzte ihre rosa Lippen zu einem Kussmund. Salazar sah auf einmal sehr merkwürdig aus und zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf.

Die alte Frau schnarchte sägend auf und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

"Ähem, die Neunfachpotenz der Ingiranzone von Carthimanie aus dem Bereich der Hosiografie?", sagte Rowena kühl zu ihr. Ein lautes Schnarchen war die Antwort.

"Dachte ich mir. Entlassen. Nächster bitte. Können Sie die Frage vielleicht beantworten?", wandte sie sich an den Mann mit den Bierkrugfüßen. Er begann leise vor sich hin zumurmeln und strahlte schließlich: "Dreizehn!"

"Falsch. Das wäre die Gogulajie der Zickzackformel aus dem Bereich der Xanomarie. Nächste?" Die Blondine wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Ohren und begann sich im Kreis zu drehen, wobei sie fröhlich auf- und abhüpfte. "Oh, icke weeß nix, icke bin so dumm, dideldum-"

"Ruhe!", keifte Rowena. "Nächster." Sie wandte sich dem hübschen, jungen Mann zu. "Wissen Sie vielleicht die Antwort?", schnurrte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Dreizehn", antwortete er mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Sehr schön, hiermit sind Sie angestellt."

"Aber der andere Mann hat doch auch-", wandte Godric schüchtern ein.

"Sei ruhig, Godric, davon verstehst du nichts!", röhrte Rowena, nur um gleich darauf in tiefer Tonlage zu gurren: "Ich bin wirklich außerordentlich erfreut, Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Professor-?"

"Casanova. Aber ich wäre hocherfreut, wenn Sie mich Keane nennen würden", antwortete er mit einem breiten Lächeln. (B/N: Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Casanova ein Zauberer war. –staun-)

"Keane... Wie schön das klingt", schnurrte Helga und Salazar schlug frustriert den Kopf auf den Tisch.

"Machen wir mit dem nächsten Fach weiter", bestimmte Rowena. "Astronomie."

Diesmal kamen nur zwei Leute herein: Ein junges, hübsches Mädchen mit lockigen braunen Haaren, großem Busen und mandelförmigen, grünen Augen und ein alter, gebeugter Mann mit langem, weißem Bart und roter Zipfelmütze. Salazar und Godric fingen leicht an zu sabbern, als sie das Mädchen erblickten.

"Guten Tag", sagte sie freundlich. "Wir sind Gabrielle und Santa Claus. Santa ist mein Zwillingsbruder", erklärte sie. (B/N: Santa Claus? BOAH )

"Verdorbener Alterungstrank", murmelte Santa missmutig auf die irritierten Blicke von Rowena, Salazar und Helga.

"Nun, was wissen Sie denn über Sterne?", fragte Rowena. "Fangen wir mit was Einfachem an: Die Koordinaten des Sirius?"

Santa ratterte hastig einige Zahlen herunter und Rowena nickte befriedigt. Dann warf sie Gabrielle einen bösen Blick zu. "Und Sie, Gabrielle? Das Datum der nächsten Sternenexplosion im Bereich des Großen Wagens?"

"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung von Astronomie", sagte sie und zog die Schultern hoch. "Ich wollte nur Santa begleiten, und außerdem dachte ich vielleicht daran, meine Zwillinge auf diese Schule zu schicken..."

"Sie haben Zwillinge?", fragte Rowena neugierig.

"Ja, drei", strahlte sie.

"Drei?", sagte Helga irritiert.

"Ja, George und Gilbert, Gina und Ginevra und Gulliver und Giselle. Die sechs sind ganz herzallerliebst...", schwärmte sie. Santa schnaubte laut. "Furchtbare Bälger, das sind sie. Schließlich haben sie mir den Alterungstrank untergemischt-"

"Nur weil du ihn nicht weggeschmissen hast!", rief Gabrielle mit schriller Stimme, worauf die beiden sofort anfingen, heftig zu streiten.

"Wieso kommt mir das so bekannt vor?", murmelte Salazar und kassierte dafür einen Schlag mit einem Buch auf seinen Kopf.

"Ruhe bitte!", rief Helga.

"Ruhe!", keifte Salazar.

"Ruhe!", schrie Godric, der kurzzeitig aus seiner Lethargie aufgewacht war.

"RUHE!", röhrte Rowena, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, Schaum vor ihrem Mund. Sofort herrschte Totenstille.

"Sehr schön", sagte sie sanft. "Santa, Sie haben die Stelle. Wenn ich nun die Bewerber für den Flugunterricht hereinbitten dürfte?"

Eine bullige Zwei-Meter-Frau stampfte herein, neben ihr ein kleines, dünnes Männlein, das auf den Zehenspitzen auf- und abwippte.

"Fliegen Sie uns mal was vor", verlangte Godric, ganz in seinem Element.

Die Frau bestieg ihren Besen, der genauso lang wie sie groß war, und walzte zur Decke hoch. Der Mann hüpfte elegant auf seinen kleinen, dünnen Besen und schwirrte hinterher. Die Frau bleckte angriffslustig die Zähne und ließ sich dann mit ihrem Besen absacken, so dass sie um ein Haar den Mann getroffen hätte. Er wich hastig zur Seite aus und sie donnerte ihm hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit schaffte sie es, ihn gegen die Wand zu quetschen, so dass er wie ein Stückchen Vogeldreck dort kleben blieb.

"Name: Orla Iljakoff; Bewerbung für: Fluglehrer; Frage: Angenommen?", bellte sie die vier an.

"Ähm, ja", murmelte Godric, besorgt das kleine Häufchen betrachtend, das inzwischen auf den Boden gerutscht war.

"Keine Sorge, mein Ehemann ist robust", sagte Orla und bleckte ihre großen, gelben Zähne.

"Ihr Ehemann?", prustete Helga und sah ungläubig zwischen den beiden doch sehr unterschiedlichen Leuten hin und her.

"Was dagegen?", bellte Orla.

"Ähm- nein?", murmelte Helga unsicher und rutschte schutzsuchend in Richtung Salazar, der darauf zu strahlen anfing wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Orla böse anfunkelte, nach einem kurzen Knurren von ihr jedoch schüchtern lächelte und verlegen umhersah, unauffällig in Richtung Godric rutschend, dem die Brust schwoll und der Orla mutig anstierte, der aber, nachdem sie jedoch die Zähne gebleckt hatte, ein wenig in Richtung Rowena glitt, die Iljakoff kühl musterte und sagte: "Die Kandidaten für Geschichte der Zauberei, bitte!"

Herein traten ein alter Mann mit gewaltigen, blaurotkarierten Haarbüscheln, die aus seiner Nase und seinen Ohren ragten, und einem unförmigen Etwas auf der mehrfach gebrochenen Nase, was nur schwer zu identifizieren war. Ihm auf den Fuß folgte eine noch ältere Frau mit streng zusammengefassten Haaren und einem einfachen, schwarzen Umhang.

"Guten Tag", sagte der Mann freundlich, "mein Name ist Horatius Blueberry. Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Hallo", sagte Salazar knapp und schielte auf den Bogen vor ihm, "die Gründung des internationalen magischen Verbandes für den Verkauf von verhexten Topflappen-"

Die Frau schlug Salazar mit einem Stock heftig auf die Finger. "Ladies first, wenn ich bitten darf!", keifte sie lautstark und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, dass ihre Roben erzitterten.

"Unterbrechen Sie Salazar nicht!", befahl Rowena. Die Frau bleckte angriffslustig die Zähne und starrte Rowena finster an, die den Blick ebenso finster erwiderte und die Zähne fletschte.

Die Frau knurrte und Rowena grollte leise. Die anderen rutschten unauffällig soweit wie möglich weg und beobachteten das Schauspiel gespannt.

Die Frau bellte leise und Rowena bellte ein wenig lauter, bis der ganze Raum von ohrenbetäubendem Bellen erfüllt war. Rowena schien zu gewinnen, denn die Frau wich zurück und floh schließlich aus dem Raum. Rowena sprang auf den Tisch, trampelte darauf herum und trommelte sich mit den Fäusten gegen die Brust.

Dann hüpfte sie leicht keuchend vom Tisch und sagte zu dem Mann: "Sie haben die Stelle, Horatius."

"Aber-", setzte Salazar an.

"Nichts aber!", unterbrach Rowena ihn und befahl dann die Bewerber für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe herein.

xXx

A/N: Reviews! Reviews!

B/N: Vergesst nicht, dass ich Voldy kennen, der euch Schwarzleser nur zu gerne mal in die Finger bekommen würde. Also los reviewt. –böse guckt-

A/N: Liest das hier eigentlich noch jemand? Außer meiner treuen Jessy und Heike, meine ich. -knuddel-


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **The true history

**Autor:** Alraune

**Warnung: **Das ist eine Parodie! Das hier ist nicht ernstgemeint! Extrem albern!

**Disclaimer: **Nein, ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, also gehört mir nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -totknuddel- Heike, du bist einzigartig! (B/N: Du aber auch. –totumfall-)

**Summary: **Warum gibt es in England immer schlechtes Wetter? Wie entstand der Name Hogwarts? Und die Hymne? Welche Probleme gab es beim Bau vom Hogwarts? Wie waren die Gründer wirklich? Und die Schüler? Durchgeknallt oder sehr durchgeknallt? Tja, wenn ihr das schon immer mal wissen wolltet, dann seid ihr hier richtig!

xXx

**Wie es damals wirklich war**

Geister und Quälgeister

Ein lautes Rumoren war vor der Tür zu hören und dann ein merkwürdiges, ekelerregendes Platschen und Knacksen. Eine sehr kleine Frau, sie würde selbst Helga nur bis zur Taille reichen, stolperte rückwärts herein, ein großes, schwarzes, unförmiges Etwas, das mindestens viermal so groß wie sie selbst war, hinter sich herziehend.

"Das tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte sie entschuldigend mit überraschend tiefer Stimme, "wissen Sie, Sie dürfen das Cutie nicht so übel nehmen, ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn tatsächlich _fressen _wollte, aber-" Sie zerrte keuchend ein menschenförmiges Bündel aus dem hervor, wo die vier den Mund der Bestie vermuteten, und sprach japsend weiter: "Aber unglücklicherweise ist es nun mal passiert und nun ja, kann ja mal vorkommen, nicht?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte die vier Verzeihung heischend an.

Salazar trat langsam vor und beugte sich über das Bündel. "Ein Mönch!", rief er überrascht. "Ein fetter Mönch!"

"Jup, so kannste mich nennen, Bruder", sagte der silbrig weiße Geist, der aus der Kutte hervorploppte, "aber eigentlich heiß ich ja Arnold. Was ist hier eigentlich los? Huch, ich, ich, ich fliege! Ich bin so leicht! Ich bin ein Geist! Das wollte ich schon immer sein!" Begeistert wirbelte er im Kreis, während er sich nach vorne und hinten reckte und dabei seine Kutte wie ein Kleid schwang. "Kann ich hier bleiben? Bitte? Ich bin auch ganz brav!", bettelte er und zischte begeistert aus dem Zimmer, um das Schloss zu erkunden, als Rowena verdutzt nickte.

"Ah- ja", murmelte Salazar und wandte sich dann der Frau zu. "Sie sind-?"

"Megan Big mein Name, erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Sind Sie ganz sicher, dass Sie mit den Tieren umgehen können?", sagte Salazar mit zweifelnder Stimme.

"Na, hören Sie mal!", sagte sie empört, "ich hab vier Drachen als Haustiere, alle sehr knuffig, und einen Riesenkraken, so richtig zum Knuddeln, der kleine. Und ein paar putzige Thestrale, wirklich hochintelligente Tiere sind das, und dann diese goldigen Riesenspinnen, ganz herzallerliebst...", schwärmte sie und verdrehte entzückt die Augen. "Außerdem bin ich doch sowieso die einzige Bewerberin, oder?", fügte sie plötzlich mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen hinzu. (B/N: Die könnte sich ja glatt mit Hagrid zusammentun. –lach-)

"Na ja, jetzt schon, wo der andere Bewerber ein Geist ist, kann man ihn ja wohl schlecht nehmen", bemerkte Rowena trocken. "In Ordnung, dann sind Sie angestellt, Megan, freut mich sehr. Und nun die Bewerber für Muggelkunde, bitte."

Helga verstummte ungläubig, als fünf vollkommen gleiche Frauen eintraten. Sie hatten alle genau gleichlange, schwarze Haare, leuchtende braune Augen und einen Leberfleck auf der linken Wange.

"Guten Tag!", sagten sie im Chor.

"Ich bin Anna Five", stellte die erste sich vor.

"Ich bin Anne Five", sagte die zweite.

"Ich bin Alla Five", erklärte die dritte.

"Ich bin Anette Five", nannte die vierte ihren Namen.

"Ich bin Anny Five", vollendet die fünfte die Vorstellungsrunde.

"Höh?", machten Rowena, Godric, Helga und Salazar gleichzeitig. Ein identisches, breites Lächeln breitete sich auf den fünf Gesichtern aus.

"Stellen Sie uns eine Frage!", forderten sie synchron auf.

"Öhm- Wie reisen die Muggel?"

"Pferdekutsche."

"Zu Fuß."

"Ochsenkarren."

"Zu Pferd."

"Eselskarren."

"Ähem, okay, sagen wir, hm, Anne", entschied Rowena und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sie haben die Stelle."

"Glückwunsch", sagten die anderen vier gleichzeitig und alle fünf drehten sich wieder um und verließen den Raum.

"Wieso hast du gerade sie genommen?", fragte Salazar neugierig. "Ihr Name gefällt mir am besten", erklärte Rowena und rief dann die Kandidaten für Runen herein.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit glatt polierter Glatze und einem gewaltigen Schnurrbart stolzierte herein und zog kräftig die rote, angeschwollene Nase hoch, wobei er sich mit einem gepunkteten Taschentuch darüber fuhr.

Ihm folgte eine Frau, die genau wie Rowena in unverzaubertem Zustand aussah.

"Rowena!", kreischte sie, "Rowena! Schwesterherz! Lass dich knuddeln, Schwesterchen! Komm an mein Herz!" Sie drückte Rowena an sich, die fast erstickte.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte Salazar leise zu niemand Bestimmten, "noch so eine... Ich glaub, ich geh in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand... Als Beamter darf ich das ja..." (B/N: Der arme Salazar, er tut mir soooo leid.)

"Wie schön, dich zu sehen, Rawena, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie lange wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben, zehn Jahre?", fragte Rowena.

"Es waren genau neun Jahre, dreihunderteinundzwanzig Tage, dreizehn Stunden und vierundzwanzig Minuten", erklärte Rawena. Selbst Helga verzog leidend das Gesicht, als Rawena die Zahlen in atemberaubendem Tempo herunterratterte.

"Okay, fangen wir an", sagte Rowena, "Mister, sagen Sie uns mal, wie genau der dritte Satz von unten auf der Seite dreihundertneunundvierzig aus "Die Geschichte der hebräischen Runen im 3. Jahrhundert" in der alten Ausgabe von siebenhundertdreiundfünfzig lautet."

"Ähm", sagte der Mann sichtlich irritiert, "ich kenne nur die Ausgabe von siebenhundertvierundfünfzig, und meines Wissens gab es vorher noch keine-"

"Dann ist ihr Wissen eben unvollständig!", keifte Rawena lautstark und Salazar sah auf einmal furchtbar frustriert aus. Dann wandte sie sich an Rowena und ratterte blitzschnell einen mit Fremdwörtern vollgestopften Satz herunter, worauf Rowena befriedigt nickte und verkündete, Rawena habe die Stelle.

"Jetzt kommen die Kandidaten für", Rowena verzog das Gesicht, "Wahrsagen." Sie sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es etwas so Widerliches wie Schnecken, nicht dass sie Schnecken nicht mochte, püriert und zerstampft waren sie eine Köstlichkeit, oder gar Spinnen, die aber gar nicht mal so übel waren, sie webten so schöne Netze, wunderbar symmetrisch und gleichmäßig, oder Regenwürmer, die waren nun wirklich eklig. (B/N: Pürierte Schnecken? –würg-)

Helga sprang begeistert auf und begrüßte die Kandidaten aufs Herzlichste. Der eine war ein großer, dünner Mann mit herabhängendem Schnurrbart und getragener, näselnder Stimme, die andere ein quirlige, junge Frau mit wippenden Locken und einem Kleid aus rosa Federn.

"Hallo meine zwei Lieben", sagte Helga fröhlich, "fangen wir gleich an... Sie haben doch bestimmt Ihre Kugeln dabei, oder?"

Die beiden packten ihre Kugeln aus und stellten sie vor sich ab, geheimnisvoll und dramatisch vor sich hin murmelnd. Helga hatte die Hände vor der Brust zusammengeschlagen und hatte einen freudig-erwartungsvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Ich sehe Tod und Unglück auf das Schloss zukommen", sagte der Mann mit dramatisch ausgebreiteten Armen, wozu seine Stimme nicht ganz passen wollte, "das Schicksal wird die grausamen Fäden des Lebens um das Schloss spinnen, bis es wie ein Insekt in einem Spinnennetz-"

"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Godric besorgt. "Sie hören sich ziemlich erkältet an, soll ich Ihnen warme Kräuterwickel-"

"Wollen Sie mich beleidigen!", schnaufte der Mann empört. "Die Stimme ist ein Überbleibsel meines früheren Lebens als Butler. Ich bin eine Reinkarnation von Eddie dem Butler von seiner ehrwürdigen Lordschaft Charles III, der leider im Vollrausch in den Armen seiner Hure starb, diese hat ihn arm gemacht, das kleine Miststück, ich war darüber so entsetzt dass ich gerade beim Teetrinken starb, doch Fortuna beschloss, dass ich meine Aufgabe auf dieser Welt noch nicht beendet-"

"Ich sehe etwas!", quietschte die Frau begeistert, "ganz Hogwarts wird glücklich sein, und rosa Häschen werden über die Wiesen hoppeln, und rosa Schleifchen werden in den Haaren der Schüler baumeln-" (B/N: Oh mein Gott. Was wäre das für ein Hogwarts? Man stelle sich Draco mit rosa Schleifchen im Haar vor. –lol-)

"Sie haben die Stelle, Ms-?", sagte Helga freudestrahlend.

"Miss Jenny Weird mein Name, sehr erfreut", sagte sie ebenso strahlend.

"In Ordnung, jetzt die Bewerber für Zauberkunst!", übertönte Rowena das Geplapper der beiden.

Ein Mann von den Ausmaßen eines Elefanten walzte herein, hinter ihm wuselte eine magere Frau, die ihn ständig mit hoher Fistelstimme anwies, ihr Platz zu machen, was er jedoch nicht beachtete.

"Zeigen Sie uns mal was!", forderte Rowena die beiden auf. Der Mann schwang seinen Zauberstab, der ungefähr so groß wie ein Handbesen war, und augenblicklich begannen die Pergamentstapel vor den vieren auf- und abzuhüpfen, sich zu verschieben und neu aufzuschichten. Rowena machte ein finsteres Gesicht und der Mann murmelte hastig etwas, worauf die Stapel wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückrutschten.

Die Frau wedelte ebenfalls mit ihrem Zauberstab und kleine, grün gepunktete Pferde begannen auf dem Schreibtisch auf- und ab zu galoppieren.

"Tiere!", kreischte Rowena, "Tiere! Auf meinem Schreibtisch! Raus hier! ABER PLÖTZLICH!" Die Frau rannte schreiend aus dem Zimmer und Rowena sackte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, leise etwas über Misshandlung und Unfähigkeit vor sich hin murmelnd.

"Sie haben die Stelle", sagte Salazar munter zu dem verschreckten Mann. "Sie sind...?"

"Sean Small", murmelte er und verschwand hastig. Helga, Salazar und Godric machten sich daran, die arme, verstörte Rowena zu trösten.

Hausmeister wurde der einzige Bewerber. Er war ein alter, gebückter Mann, der mit rosa gestreiften Putzlappen herumwedelte und dabei ständig unverständliches Zeug murmelte.

xXx

"ALLE. LEHRER. HIER. HER. ABER. PLÖTZLICH!", brüllte Rowena und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Hastig stolperten selbige herein und Rowena befahl: "In einer Reihe aufstellen!"

Keane stand lässig am rechten Ende der Reihe und zwinkerte Anne, die neben ihm stand, zu. Sie musterte ihn kühl und wandte sich dann Sean zu, der sich mit seligem Lächeln sofort in ein Gespräch über das Einfuhrverbot von Kesseln aus Nordchina verwickeln ließ. Santa zupfte missmutig an seinem Bart und beäugte mürrisch Cutie, der neben ihm stand und ihm auf die Schulter sabberte, wofür er von Megan getadelt wurde. Sie machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, ihn davon abzuhalten. Rawena achtete nicht im Geringsten auf ihre Umwelt, sie las zwei Bücher gleichzeitig und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. Orla stand mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Lippen neben Jenny, die die ganze Zeit begeistert auf sie einredete und offensichtlich eine ihrer Visionen schilderte. Horatius schnarchte leise vor sich hin, hin und wieder fuhr er hoch, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder zusammenzusacken.

"Wieso können wir nicht einfach alles wieder abbrechen?", jammerte Salazar.

"Weil es dazu jetzt zu spät ist", sagte Helga geduldig.

"Ich will aber nicht!"

"Armer kleiner Salazar", murmelte Helga gedankenverloren.

"Ich will nicht, dass diese Stümper hier unterrichten!"

"Hm, ich dich auch."

"Wieso können wir nicht einfach Zeitumkehrer benutzen und alles selber machen?"

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er grüne Haare hat."

"Wieso- Helga, hörst du mir überhaupt zu!"

"Doch, ich finde auch, dass man es nicht übertreiben sollte."

"Helga?"

"Nein, ich mag wirklich keinen Honig mehr, danke."

"HELGA!"

"Was?" Sie fuhr hoch und sah ihn unschuldig blinzelnd an. "Schrei doch nicht so, Salazar."

" Ich hab gar nicht geschrieen", sagte Salazar empört, doch Helga hatte sich schon wieder Godric zugewandt und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

"Okay, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Mitgründerinnen-", setzte Rowena an.

"Ich bin doch nur eine!", sagte Helga empört.

"-Liebe Mitgründerinnen und Mitgründer", fuhr Rowena fort, als hätte sie sie nicht gehört, "ich freue mich, euch zur Einweihung von Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Nun, da wir Lehrer und Schüler beisammen haben, können wir ja wohl endlich diese, hmpf, _faszinierenden _und _effektiven _Zauber von uns nehmen, oder?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wedelte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und augenblicklich sahen alle wieder normal aus- na ja, zumindest die Gründer. "So, nun noch einige Ankündigungen: Am 1. September werden die Schüler eintreffen und ich erwarte selbstverständlich von allen Versammelten hier vorbildliches Verhalten und erstklassigen Unterricht. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, wendet euch doch an uns, wir helfen euch gerne-", sie trat Salazar, der bei dieser Aussage breit gegrinst hatte, kräftig auf den Fuß, "und natürlich ist es erlaubt, die Schüler gerechtfertigt zu bestrafen. Godric hat da ein _ausgeklügeltes _Punktesystem entwickelt, das folgendermaßen aussieht: Jeder Schüler gehört zu einem Haus und wenn er gegen eine Regel verstößt, dürfen seinem Haus Punkte abgezogen werden, falls er etwas besonders Lobenswertes getan hat, dürfen seinem Haus Punkte verliehen werden. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt am Ende. Nun, zum Schluss kann ich euch allen nur noch viel Erfolg wünschen!"

Alle klatschten höflich und verfielen dann in belanglose Gespräche.

xXx

Die Zeit verging, niemand konnte sie aufhalten, obwohl Gräser und Bäume sich verzweifelt gegen den Fluss der Zeit stemmten, rauschte sie unaufhaltsam über sie hinweg, umschlang Hogwarts wie eine vielarmige Krake und verkündete mit dem Aufgehen der Sonne, die sie an einer Leine hinter sich her zerrte, den Tag. Den Tag, an dem das Schicksal anfangen würde, seine vielschichtigen und undurchschaubaren Netze um das Schloss zu schlingen und sie so fest zu verknoten, dass niemand ihnen mehr entkommen konnte. Heute kamen die Schüler an.

Salazar stand auf dem Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle auf dem Kopf, eine seiner vielgerühmten Meditationsübungen durchführend, um sich zu beruhigen. Rowena führte ein eingehendes Gespräch mit dem Sprechendem Hut und trug in mehrere Bücher Namen und Daten der Schüler. Godric saß in einer Ecke und las in einem Pergament. "Liebe Güte, ist das eine Sauklaue", murrte er. Helga, die gerade mit einer Gießkanne in der Hand vorbeihastete, blieb stehen, warf einen Blick auf ihn und sagte dann: "Godric, Spätzchen, du hältst es falsch herum." Dann stürzte sie weiter, mit dem Zauberstab jede erreichbare Gießkanne zu sich rufend- nicht, dass sich besonders viele in der Halle befänden. Die Lehrer waren oben in ihren Quartieren und bereiteten sich auf die Schulzeit vor- nahmen die Gründer zumindest an.

Nach dem Mittagessen gesellte Rowena sich zu Salazar, Helga hechelte immer noch hin und her, nun Stühle in der Großen Halle hin- und herschweben lassend und Godric hatte sich immer noch über die Pergamente gebeugt, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er jetzt auf einem Stück Brot kaute.

Kurz vor der Ankunft der Schüler sprang Salazar knallrot im Gesicht vom Tisch und eilte davon, um sich umzuziehen. Rowena ließ sich ebenfalls herunterkippen, dann fiel ihr ein, dass niemand die Schüler von den Kutschen abholte. Hastig schnappte sie sich Helgas Arm und zerrte sie, Erklärungen hervorsprudelnd, hinter sich her. Godric schien sich an der Hektik um ihn herum nicht zu stören.

Helga und Rowena schlidderten den schlammigen Weg zu den Kutschen herunter, nach Luft schnappend kamen sie unten an. Die Kutschen standen schon da und die Schüler waren ausgestiegen und standen lachend und sich unterhaltend vor den Kutschen.

"Hier rüber, Kinder!", rief Helga ihnen zu und wedelte heftig mit den Armen, wobei sie Schlamm in alle Richtungen spritzte.

Die Schüler verstummten und drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Helga trug eine weite, karierte Latzhose, die dreckverschmiert war und aus deren Taschen Schaufeln und Rechen ragten. Aus ihren Haaren tropfte Matsch und verschiedene Pflanzen baumelten zwischen ihren roten Strähnen. Rowena war immer noch knallrot im Gesicht und ihre schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, sodass sie wie Medusa persönlich aussah. Ihr einfaches graues Kleid war mit Tintenflecken übersät, ebenso wie ihre Finger und sie hatte eine Feder hinter ihrem linken Ohr klemmen.

"Kommt schon!", fauchte sie, als wären die Schüler zu spät gewesen und nicht sie. "Euer Gepäck könnt ihr stehen lassen. Es wird ins Schloss gebracht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stapfte den Weg wieder hinauf. In der Großen Halle rauschte sie so würdevoll wie möglich zum Lehrertisch, wechselte einige Worte mit Salazar und verschwand wieder mit Helga.

"Stellt euch bitte dort hinten schon mal auf!", rief Salazar den Schülern zu und wedelte mit den Armen, um seinen Befehl zu verstärken. Er trug einen sich aufbauschenden Umhang und hatte seine Haare wieder festgekleistert. Der Umhang war in vornehmem Dunkelgrün gehalten und hinten war eine silberne Schlange aufgestickt. Godric trug einen hellroten Umhang mit Löwen hintendrauf und hatte seine Haare auf Lockenwickler gedreht. Allerdings hatte er vergessen, sie wieder herauszunehmen. (B/N: Unser Godric, wie er leibt und lebt. –g-)

Rowena und Helga stürzten wieder in die Halle und Rowena eilte auf das Rednerpult zu. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang mit einem Adler hintendrauf, ein enganliegendes, hellblaues Kleid und eine Adlerbrosche am Ausschnitt. Helga trug einen hellgelben Umhang mit einem Dachs hinten, einen dunkelgelben Rock und eine dunkelgelbe Bluse. Allerdings hatte sie vergessen, die Pflanzen aus ihren Haaren zu zupfen.

"Stillgestanden und Ruhe!", keifte Rowena, denn die Schüler hatten einen ziemlichen Lärm veranstaltet. "Nun werde ich eure Namen vorlesen und ihr werdet diesen Hut aufsetzen, der eure Seele prüfen wird und euch in das richtige Haus einordnen wird. RUHE DAHINTEN!" Sie schoss einige Sprüche nach hinten und ein Schüler hatte plötzlich grüne Locken.

"Azialoritanamorian, Nana!"

"Ravenclaw!" Rowena schien nicht gerade erfreut darüber, diesen Namen nun so oft aussprechen zu müssen.

"Avery, Joseph!"

"Slytherin!"

"Claus, George!"

"Gryffindor!" Rowena lächelte befriedigt.

"Claus, Gilbert!"

"Gryffindor!" Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter.

"Claus, Gina!"

"Slytherin!" Rowena sah aus wie eine Katze, die eine Maus gefressen hatte.

"Claus, Ginevra!"

"Slytherin!" Rowena sah aus wie zwei Katzen, die zwei Mäuse gefressen hatten.

"Claus, Giselle!"

"Ravenclaw!" Rowenas Lächeln gefror ein.

"Claus, Gulliver!"

"Ravenclaw!" Rowenas Lächeln war inzwischen zu einem bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck mit gefletschten Zähnen geworden.

"Zyankali, Robert!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Nun, nachdem alle Schüler einem Haus zugeordnet worden sind, können wir zu erfreulicheren Dingen übergehen: Guten Appetit!"

Begeistertes Klatschen kam auf, als die Tische sich von selbst mit Essen beluden.

xXx

Als das Fest vorüber war, mussten die Gründer zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen, dass sie in der Raumplanung ein wenig optimistisch gewesen waren. Jetzt blieb nur noch ein Schlafraum für sie vier übrig.

"Ich werde nicht mit Godric in einem Raum schlafen!", keifte Salazar aufgebracht und verschränkte die Arme. Helga verdrehte die Augen und Godric schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor.

"Tja, Salazar, du kannst immer noch bei den Gryffindors im Schlafsaal schlafen. Bei den Sechstklässlern ist noch ein Bett frei", schlug Rowena vor. Salazar verzog das Gesicht. "Oder in der Küche findet sich sicherlich noch ein Plätzchen für dich. Nein? Im Verbotenen Wald? Auch nicht? Vielleicht in der Besenkammer? Das auch nicht? Nun, dann wirst du wohl hier schlafen müssen", sagte Rowena mit einem winzigen Grinsen, das man nicht sehen würde, wüsste man nicht, dass es da ist.

Salazar setzte grummelnd seine Nachtmütze, eine rosarote Bommelmütze, auf und zog sich dann die geblümte Decke über den Kopf. (B/N: Ja, das ist mein kleiner süßer Salazar. –mit unter die geblümte Decke hüpft-)

Godric schnaubte beleidigt, zog dann seinen Pyjama mit Rittermuster an und legte sich so ins Bett, dass er Salazar den Rücken zukehrte.

Helga und Rowena sahen sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und schlüpften dann achselzuckend in ihre Schlafklamotten, Helga in ein stark gerüschtes Nachthemd mit Blümchenmuster und Rowena in ein schneeweißes Nachthemd, das sie wie eine Kreuzung aus Schneekönigin und Märchentante aussehen ließ.

Bald lag schon ganz Hogwarts in tiefem Schlaf, Godric schnarchte so markerschütternd, dass die Wände wackelten, Helga murmelte im Schlaf etwas vor sich hin, das ziemlich danach klang, als würde sie gerade ein Gewächshaus besichtigen, Rowenas Augen bewegten sich hin und her, als würde sie im Schlaf lesen und Salazar- der wälzte sich unruhig herum und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er gerade kurz vor dem Eindämmern gewesen war, riss ein sägender Schnarcher von Godric ihn wieder aus dem wohligen Zustand.

Schließlich rappelte er sich auf, wickelte sich seine Decke um den Bauch und seine Schlange Selina um den Arm, und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. Draußen stellte er fest, dass es ziemlich dunkel war und so nahm er die nächstbeste Fackel von der Wand. Außerdem fühlten sich seine Füße schon nach wenigen Schritten auf dem eiskalten Boden wie Eisklumpen an und er beschwor sich ein Paar flauschige Häschenpantoffeln herauf. So ausgerüstet stapfte er durch das Schloss, auf dem Weg zu einer großen Kammer, die er unter dem Schloss eingebaut hatte, für eben solche Situationen. Leider hatte er noch keinen Namen für sie, aber es sollte etwas Klangvolles und Furchteinflößendes sein, so etwas wie... wie... Tja, da lag das Problem.

Der Eingang zu Salazars geheimer Kammer lag in einem Mädchenklo. Er musste zugeben, dass es vielleicht nicht gerade eine stilvolle Wahl war, aber wenigstens würde niemand hier hereinkommen und einfach etwas auf Parsel sagen und damit die Kammer öffnen. (B/N: Ein kluges Köpfchen, unser Salazar)

Das war nämlich Salazars Idee, wie er die Kammer verschlossen halten konnte. Er trat vor ein Waschbecken und zischte leise.

Mit einem dramatischen "Gong!" fuhren die Waschbecken auseinander und bildeten ein Loch. Salazar klemmte die Fackel unter den Arm und sprang hinein. Er juchzte vor Begeisterung, als er die glitschigen Rohre hinunterschlitterte und es ihn in den Kurven hinaustrug und er immer schneller wurde. Plötzlich wurden die Rohre wieder flach und Salazar kullerte heraus. Den Schmutz abklopfend, richtete er sich auf und stolzierte auf die zwei steinernen Schlangen zu, die den Eingang bildeten. Sie entflochten sich bereitwillig für ihn und Salazar betrat eine große Säulenhalle. Auf einmal sah er eine Bewegung und-

Salazar kreischte schrill auf und sprang umgehend an die nächste Säule, sich mit Händen und Füßen festklammernd. "Oh mein Gott!", kreischte er. "Ein Ungeheuer! Ein Monster!"

xXx

A/N: Reviews! Bitte! Bitte! (Wer errät, was das Monster ist, kriegt 'nen Keks und 'ne Tasse Kakao, falls euch das anspornen sollte...)

B/N: Ich weiß es ja. –ätsch- Los und nun hinterlasst ein nettes Review, für unsere liebe Alraune.

A/N: -nick- Ich bin ganz lieb!


End file.
